<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Year is not Enough by ReaderDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813700">A Year is not Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderDragon/pseuds/ReaderDragon'>ReaderDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters other than Snatcher and his minions will have very minor roles, Don't expect to see them much!, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Many original characters will be here for the stories that will be told, Years Later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderDragon/pseuds/ReaderDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gone for 15 years, Hat Kid comes back as Hat Lady to Earth. She has a year off from her duties and plans to take that opportunity to be with old friends. She made visits, made amends, and is now spending most of her year in the Subcon Forest. Going through this year, anything can happen!</p><p>(Fic is only rated for Teens JUST IN CASE I sprinkle something in there later on)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hat Adult/Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Lady/Snatcher (A Hat in Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Old BFF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always envisioned Hat Kid to be 6 or so in the game, so with the 15 year time skip she'd be 21 now. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A familiar ghostly shape was staring up at the sky. He squinted his eyes to get a better few at a ship that was coming closer. It looked like it was descending just right outside the Subcom Forest. But something looked...familiar about this ship. He couldn't pinpoint what though. Last time he saw a space ship it was 15 years ago, not exactly an amazing point of reference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minion!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" A Subconite had quickly appeared. It comically gave a salute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes boss?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>When that ship fully descends, see if you and a few others can lure who piloted that ship into the forest.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right away boss!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Subconite rounded up a small rag tag team of 3 other Subconites before the quartet of them ran off to the edge of the forest. Minutes passed at first. Guess whoever landed the ship didn't leave right away. But right as he said that he could feel the presence of his Subconites walking back into the forest, followed by one sole visitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their footsteps were larger than that of the Subconites, and whoever it was walked very calmly. In fact, the ghost couldn't sense a single shred of fear from this pilot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Foolishly brave, I'll give them that. They'll be useful for a few contracts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel minions leading this foolishly brave pilot right into one of his traps. He waited for his minions to pass over the trap so that he could capture the visitor, but it never came. The Subconites passed the trap but the visitor never followed. In fact, they stayed at the very edge of the trap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How do they know? I've gotten better at concealing my traps!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell that the visitor was talking to his minions. One of the Subconites hesitantly stepped forward. Most likely the one replying to the visitor. A brief exchange was given and then...all four Subconites ran back to the visitor?! The ghost sensed his minions tackling the visitor down in such an excited hug, all four of them bustling with energy. In fact, the immediate area around them was starting to pulse with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright that's it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The ghost sent himself over to the exact location of the forest where these five were. His appearance caused his minions to scramble off of the visitor, embarrassingly putting their hands behind their backs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, you four are some sorry excuses for bait</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snatcher, they can't be bad at baiting if I still remember how your traps are built."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait- the visitor knows him? The ghost, Snatcher, peered closer at the visitor. She had light brown hair and the most brilliant blue eyes you had ever seen. A purple coat coupled with an equally purple and sturdy resort hat covered her body and head. The ribbon that ended off with a tie on the hat and the scarf the woman had around her neck were yellow. Snatcher couldn't pinpoint it right away. Where had he seen those colors before…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess I needed to bother you more Snatcher. Seems you forgot about me over these past 15 years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past 15 years? Who else who could he have known that survive- oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kid?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly a kid anymore." Hat 'Kid' smiled, standing up to dust the dirt that got on her coat. "But it's nice to see you again Snatcher."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT likewise. You should have stayed away from the forest forever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know even a restraining order won't keep me away, don't try." She was right about that. The only thing he could vividly remember was just how annoying she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, want to come back onto my ship for tea and catch up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher still expected to see the child-like playland of a ship he remembered from over a decade ago. It was still the same ship, he noticed. But almost everything looked different. With the exception of that little machine that cleans the mess on the floors. What was its name again….Rumbi or something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher sat down at the new table in the hub area. Hat 'Kid' went off to go make some tea. The ship looked lived in by an adult now, not a child. The colors of the ship remained the same but items were no longer strewn about and littering the floor. Snatcher remembered there being a small TV off to the side in the hub, but it wasn't there anymore nor the pillow seat that accompanied it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was looking around so much that he hadn't noticed that Hat 'Kid' come back with some freshly brewed tea still in the pot. Snatcher snapped his attention back when he heard the sounds of the tea being poured into a cup, the one that Hat 'Kid' served him first with. She poured herself a cup and put the tea pot off to the side on a wooden platform on the table so it wouldn't cause any heat damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a glance at his cup for a moment. It was pearly white with navy blue patterns decorating the exterior. He finally took a sip of the tea and was surprised to taste that it was actually prepared well. Personally, he was waiting for it to taste bad so he could spit it out to get on her nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So, why visit now after so many years away?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After my successful trip back home, I was put into the Academy again to continue my training. I finished it by the time I was 15, but spent the other 6 years having to do jobs for the Academy. I managed to accumulate a whole year off my duties, so I decided to come back here. I wanted to see how everyone was doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>A whole year off? Yeesh, talk about lenient on the vacation days.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To be fair, I spent 6 years training other pilots with the hope that they can ever reach me in skill."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So if they don't does that make you a bad teacher or too good to be emulated?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm…" She took a small sip of her tea. "I'd say the latter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher rolled his eyes. Yup, her confident attitude was still there. But she disguised it now over her mannerisms as a woman rather than a child. It at least made it a tad more tolerable to put up with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat 'Kid' worried about how she sat, the volume of her voice in certain conversations, even how presentable her hair was. Snatcher couldn't help but feel just a bit amused from it, just partially. He remembered the times he'd see women act like that when trying to make a good first impression with someone. She really wasn't a child anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well I can't call you Kid anymore. What do you go by now?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I still go by my old nickname, just a variant of it. The students at the Academy all know the story of how I used to be called Hat Kid, so they insist on calling me Hat Lady."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher noticed that she frowned a little at that. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hat Lady not to your liking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not that, it's just that they call every other professor by their names. So instead of Professor Amelia, I'm Hat Lady."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Better than them insulting you though right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two took this time to finish their tea. Hat </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lady</span>
  </em>
  <span> poured herself a new cup and held up the teapot to Snatcher as an offering. He nodded and she poured him a new cup as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amelia is her actual name? Rather plain, but at least I can actually pronounce it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to talk the day away. Hat Lady would either talk about her time as a young professor at the Academy, or Snatcher would talk about how his Subconites are doing all these years later. However, speaking of Subcon Forest and its inhabitants, it made Hat Lady remember something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of the forest, what ever happened to...you know, the Queen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher tapped his cup lightly. He knew he was going to get asked eventually, it was better to not beat around the bush. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>We had managed to kill her. I spent years building up my arsenal of weapons...and I finally confronted her.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He frowned, taking a sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still remembered how nervous he was that day. How the Subconites who weren't participating in the fight were ordered to stay on the outskirts of the forest to be ready to evacuate in case he failed. Snatcher was unsure if he could do it. To this day he still can't believe he managed to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was...so hard to go through with it. She was unrecognizable. A creature with the only instinct to freeze anything and everything. I was no exception, ESPECIALLY me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Snatcher knew that Hat Lady found out about his past. Learning about his relationship with Queen Vanessa, the misunderstanding, the betrayal. It at least let him know what she understood what he was talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced in her direction every once in a while as he talked. Her eyes were firmly on him, sad but patient. She wouldn't comment on anything he said, outside of the small gasp made when he mentioned how much he was injured out by the end of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>And so, by the time I managed to strike the last blow she finally fell. For good measure I quickly destroyed her soul. With the Subconites to help dress my wounds and others to help clean the mess made that reached the forest, we did our best to go on with life afterwards. We cremated her body and buried all the ice statues she had in the manor."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what became of that part of the forest?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything thawed. While the Subconites and I don't approach the area closest to the manor, the rest has become available living space. That meant finally fixing that damn bridge too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't really say much on the matter, but I suppose that allowed for some healing to start?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Healing?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I don't know how much say I have in the matter, but with the Queen dead that allows for you and the Subconites to not as often have those subconscious fears."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not as often. Well, she really was being careful with her wording and she's right. Snatcher admitted to himself that on good days he's able to cross that bridge to check on the Subconites closer to the manor, but good days are rare. The bridge being fixed brought back old fears. The Queen is dead, but sometimes he expects to see her figure to appear, desperate for revenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll say, the Subconites have readjusted a lot faster than I have. Ever since that fight I never entered the manor again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, both had finished their second cup. Neither wanted another cup, so Hat Lady took the cups and the teapot with her. With nothing better to do, Snatcher followed her to the kitchen. It looked a lot different than he remembered. The coloring was still the same but the appliances were different. With the added decorations in the kitchen it very much so looked lived in. Just like the main hub area, it was very inviting to be in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Things really have changed on this ship.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, things change in 15 years." Hat Lady talked away while pouring out the excess tea. She started scrubbing down the cups and teapot with some soap. "But I hope I still appear as myself to you and everyone else. Whether I'm 6 or 21, I'm still me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well I hope you got a little less annoying. That'd bring the uttermost joy out of me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll go out of my way to annoy you to keep you on your toes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady looked up to the clock that was on the wall and stared at it wide eyed. It was already so late!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I didn't expect to be talking with you for so long, I still planned to visit everyone else today too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well you have a whole year, first day wasted isn't going to kill you...unless you're interested in signing a new contract during that time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One, I'm done with contracts so no. Two, talking with you doesn't mean my day was wasted. I said it before to you, you're still my BFF. It's why I came to visit you first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really? A decade and a half later and she's still going on about that? Well, she was right about one thing: she really hasn't changed in many ways. It still stroked his ego in all the right ways to hear that she prioritized on visiting him first though. Felt nice when he got attention like that from someone other than a Subconite or Dweller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With everything cleaned and drying Hat Lady showed Snatcher back out. It was the old hatch door but now a little bigger. Opening it was easy, and getting down from it was even easier since all Snatcher had to do was float down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Since you mentioned by a slip up that your name is Amelia, I guess it's only fair you know my old name in return. And as a thank you for the tea. I was known as Lukas way back when, but don't think we're suddenly buddy-buddy enough that you can call me that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it sounds better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snatcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> so-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me, Hat Lady sounds so much worse!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In your dreams you Soon-Deh-Ray!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you keep using that word?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what you are!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brief 'middle finger' from Snatcher and a stuck out tongue from Hat Lady was exchanged before the two waved their goodbyes. Hat Lady couldn't help but chuckle, she could still push his buttons like before! She closed the hatch door and dimmed the lights on the ship. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lukas is such a nice name, and DEFINITELY better than Snatcher. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow however, was a visit to all her old friends. Bothering Snatcher can wait, she has a whole year to do so!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Used this chapter to mainly explain what happened to others not in the forest, and build up Hat Lady's reputation in the forest too. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Hat Lady had made visits to everyone else except the Nyazuka. She still remembered the warning the Empress gave her, and she's upholding that end of the warning. Backstabbing a crime lord and getting away with it was bragging rights in itself, so Hat Lady preferred her luck to stay that way. She could always check if the Empress is even still there at the Metro, but she didn't want to risk it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over at Dead Bird Studio, she was surprised to see that the Conductor and DJ Grooves were still directing movies. But each of them now had a disciple to pass their knowledge onto as they both acknowledged that they were getting up there in age. One of the Conductor's grandkids had grown up to really be like his grandfather. The two were glued to each other's side, ready to insult any penguin they came across and scheme more movie ideas together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DJ Grooves had found a young penguin who shared his sense of gaudy fashion and interests in the glitz and glam for movies. Those two were always together planning movies that sounded more like parties in disguise. If not that, they were looking for ways to terrorize the Conductor and his apprentice by the ways of pranks to inconvenience them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two older directors saw Hat Lady again she found it as no surprise that they were trying to lure her into doing movies again. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> flattering though to hear the Conductor and DJ Grooves talk about her as a good example of an actor who didn't need more than one take to get everything right. The Conductor went a step beyond though, using a rolled up newspaper to whack his grandson with before pointing to Hat Lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright ye blighter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> right there is the kind of woman you'd take home to see yer mother. That sorry excuse of a lass who didn't even want to finish school is NOT the type of girl you bring home!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Polly is okay granddad!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the two began bickering, a normal sight apparently in the studio considering no one gives it a second thought. With a wave of goodbyes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> refusing to act for either director, she went off to Mafiatown to see how things were holding up over there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, pretty great!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The timepiece she left Mustache Girl with, alongside the ass-whopping from letting the power get to her head, paid off. Inhabitants she didn't see before were inhabiting the island alongside the mafia goons, but relations appeared friendly enough. She was recognized by an older mafia goon, but instead of hostility she was met with some reminiscing about how annoying she used to be as a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cooking Cat had managed to create her own restaurant on the island. To the mafia goons it became their most popular spot to eat with everyone. When Cooking Cat saw Hat Lady enter the restaurant she offered her something on the house, but Hat Lady was content with merely catching up to see how everyone else was doing. By the looks of it, Cooking Cat was doing very well for herself and was more than willing to interrogate Hat Lady to see if she was eating things other than microwavable frozen foods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady found out from Cooking Cat that Mustache Girl was able to move back into her old home. She got the directions to her home and managed to pay a visit. To say the visit was a tad awkward was...an understatement. With how bad of terms they left each other on, it was a lot of mixed signals to Mustache Girl. Well, not Mustache Girl, it was Mustache Gal now. She still put on a mature front for Hat Lady at the very least. She thanked her for leaving a timepiece with her, explaining how she couldn’t have accomplished her goals without it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mustache Gal offered the timepiece back as she still had it. With her dream of being able to bring the old inhabitants back realized, she admitted that she didn't need it anymore. Hat Lady had accepted the offer and tucked the timepiece away for safe-keeping in a satchel she brought with her. Their talks were still filled with silence and tense pauses, but they were both willing to make amends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you ever want to drop by you're more than free to. My grandfather loves new visitors that aren't just another mafia goon asking for help because he lost something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest was mainly visiting the seals and the Captain, or the nomads up in the Alpine Skyline again. The seals, now older, were surprisingly much more competent at their job as crew members. It allowed for the Captain to have some breathing room. He was still as grumpy as she remembered, but Hat Lady could tell how proud he was of the seals. There was one little seal in particular who followed the Captain around everywhere like a lost puppy. She would ask all sorts of questions about the ship and what certain terminologies meant, something he was all too happy to answer for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nomads and the goats were pretty much the same since last time. She managed to say hello to a few nomads and ask how things were around there, but as suspected nothing had really changed in those past few years. New zip-lines were made and new houses were built, but that was about it. Hat Lady made sure to check for cats trying to steal her hat again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was always annoying to deal with and she didn’t want it happening to her for another time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time she went back to her ship, it wasn't even time for dinner yet. Should she visit anyone else today? She had checked up on Snatcher, but not the Subconites. She should check how they are doing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over at the village, the Subconites were as usual going about their day of either doing a job Snatcher asked them to do or trying to make most of the day. Hat Lady was surprised to see that the forest now, while still rather gloomy, looked brighter. Some Subconites had planted a few flowers, others fixed stone paths and added proper ladders to get on the stump buildings. One of the Subconites from yesterday saw her and called out to the others, yelling who she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, many curious Subconites had ran over to her. Hat Lady was frantically trying to answer every question but so many Subconites were asking questions all at once, it was easy to get overwhelmed!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright you little flies, scramble off of her already.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Subconites perked up to hear Snatcher's voice and dispersed in many directions. Except for one Subconite. The fluffy material that made up his body was torn, so running away was not possible. Hat Lady picked up the Subconite and inspected the cut torn leg and belly, which made it hard for him to walk around. Snatcher was squinting his eyes at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How on Earth did you get like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...I'm sorry boss. A few of the others and I entered the manor to see if we could try cleaning the place up, I ended up having a frame fall on me." Entered the manor? That explains why the Subconite looked hesitant to explain it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why enter it?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I know most of the Dwellers and Subconites were kids, but not me. A few others too." He explained. The Subconite gave anxious glances to the Snatcher but was never told to stop talking, so he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I used to be one of the butlers for the manor, and I know two others used to be maids from the manor as well. Alongside a former cook, we all decided to try and explore the manor to see if we could restore it." The Subconite chuckled nervously. "I forget how weak these tiny bodies are. We tried to take all the frames off to see the walls properly for their damage, and the first frame I took down fell on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, first thing's first you need to have your body patched up." Snatcher raised a metaphorical eyebrow at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're talking like you can sew.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I can do embroidery too. I make my own clothes since my home planet kind of sucks with fashion."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well I remember a certain child telling me how girly it was to know how to sew.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hush."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady, torn Subconite in hand, walked back to the outskirts of the forest since her ship was still there. Snatcher followed. He was curious to see how this was going to pan out. If her sewing proved competent enough he could have her help out with the maintenance of the Subconite's bodies. They injure themselves so often that it's a surprise they all still have their original bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady opened the hatch door and went into the ship. Snatcher followed soon after and closed the hatch door behind him. It was a quick walk to her bedroom, which Snatcher finally got to see the revamped version of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slide and the huge pillow mass was gone. A work desk lived in one corner of the farside of the bedroom, with papers both new and crumbled tossed everywhere around it. In the other corner, the one Snatcher remembered sitting by, now had a small couch with a TV accompanying it. Up against the walls were closets that contained either clothes or a lot of sewing materials. Her bed was a tad longer now with no arching frames, and her covers were a creamy color with orange patterns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the dead center of the room now was a sizable workbench that had a dress that was clearly a work in progress. Hat Lady moved the dress off to the edge of the workbench and placed the Subconite in the newly-made space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So your leg and your side right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher watched on. He saw Hat Lady grab a spool of black thread and a few needles that were stabbed in a small cushion. Pulling the thread to the needle, a few ties later to secure the start of the line, and she was ready to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Subconite watched her in surprise, feeling how quickly his leg was being closed up again. It didn't take long into the ladder stitch for Hat Lady to merely pull the thread and watch the lines close the hole. With the leg fixed, now she was able to concentrate on the side. It was sealed just as quickly as the leg, if not more so thanks to the gap being smaller. With the last pull on the thread, Hat Lady tied the final knot and she was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Subconite experimentally lifted himself up and checked his body's balance and movement with some stretches. It all seemed to have turned out fine!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you a lot Hat- um…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Hat Lady now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Subconite nodded. "Thank you Hat Lady!" He turned around to look over to Snatcher and showed off his leg. "She did it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>She sure did.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher watched the Subconite without hesitation jump off the workbench and ran around to test his legs. The little guy looked pleased, Hat Lady looked proud of her results, and Snatcher...well, he had to admit that she had some talent. His eyes wandered around back to the work desk to see the crumpled papers. Wanting to know why everything was such a mess in that corner he went to investigate but Hat Lady stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't read those, I still don't know how to respond to the letter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What letter?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's...complicated. I'd rather not say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as the two were talking to each other both failed to realize that the Subconite was currently reading said letter, right out of the envelope. Hat Lady made a rather embarrassing noise and went over to yank the letter away from the Subconite. The little guy looked on confused, not understanding why Hat Lady's face looked so red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhh, it's a saucy letter isn't it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is NOT!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>A confession?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well that is it then?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...it's my parents. They keep bugging me and asking if I'm with someone yet, but I don't know how to tell them that rushing me won't help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, back in my day people your age were already married or engaged, so your folks are rather old fashioned.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm not stuck in the dark ages. But I don't want to sound so mean to them either in the letter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher shrugged. That wasn't his business. If Hat Lady was having family problems he wanted no part of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, thanks for patching up the Subconite.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He took the Subconite and left back to the Subcon Forest. The other three former staff Subconites were anxiously waiting at the tree hollow for their butler friend's safe return. With that he took up his usual space on his chair and relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd to think of Hat Lady as someone who is eligible to be in a relationship with someone else. Knowing her position as teacher she probably had the problem of students crushing on her. Snatcher snorted at the thought, he could envision that. It's not like Hat Lady was displeasing to the eyes, she very well may have an admirer back home. Now THAT is something to tease her about!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Playing Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 4th of July everyone! If you're using fireworks remember to be responsible :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few days since Hat Lady fixed the Subconite who had his body torn in two parts. Since then, every once in a while Snatcher would toss a broken Subconite her way. If he was simply too busy to do repairs that day, or didn't really feel like fixing the Subconite they were thrown over to her. It worked at first, Subconites would come back to him good as new. But it seemed like Hat Lady was starting to have fun with the repairs. Subconites would come back to him with a little star or a heart pattern sewn into where the Subconite was torn. One Subconite even got a woven patch symbol of the cherry bombs scattered around the forest stitched onto his chest, even though he needed no repairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now with a good percentage of the Subconites outfitted with bright little colors and some now even seeking out Hat Lady themselves for some pattern to be sewn on them too. The first Subconite she fixed even came back to her and asked to have coattails sewn onto his body so he looked more like a butler again. The Subconite’s excuse was that his cape was so ragged and short now that he wanted it replaced with something new. Snatcher sighed. How come every plan he has needs to backfire? </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is what I get for making someone else do one of my jobs, I guess.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Speaking of Hat Lady, he remembered seeing her enter the forest today. Usually he wouldn't care, but it had been peaceful for too long. Knowing her, she's doing something with the Subconites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher went over to the village to check on the Subconites and keep an eye out for Hat Lady. He found Hat Lady right away, but it looked like she was looking for something. The Subconites were huddled in a tight circle, looking intently over to Hat Lady. What on earth was going on? Hat Lady peered into a stump and at first saw nothing, but sticking her arm up into the ceiling of the small hollow garnered a high pitched squeal. She pulled out a Subconite victoriously, and the others cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow she managed to find his super secret hiding spot! She's really good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady put the Subconite she caught back on the ground but was soon crowded with the Subconites all cheering for another round of their game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One more! One more round!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll find an even better hiding spot this time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the Dwellers floating nearby visibly appeared to be in higher spirits, all nodding in agreement to another round of the game. Some joined in the party of those hiding in order to play. This caused quite the dilemma however. Now there were too many people on the hiding team, but it was still only one seeker. Hat Lady pondered for a moment, but just Snatcher's luck she noticed him watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Snatcher! Can you help me in the game? Every round more and more of them want to join but it's getting tiring looking for everyone myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can limit how many are in the game at a time you know.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh but that's no fun for them if only a few can play."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the Subconites and Dwellers nodded in agreement at this statement. Snatcher rubbed his temple, looking at how expectant they were all hoping that he'd say yes. With these odds stacked against him it was practically unfair!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, fine I'll play. But only for ONE round got it</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" The Subconites happily yelled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady and Snatcher closed their eyes, and before they even started counting the Subconites and Dwellers ran off in different directions. Hat Lady did the counting, ending the count after 30. It was to give the slower Subconites some time to hide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"29….30! Ready or not here we come!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady was already checking the immediate area of the village. Some of the Subconites always think that they can hide in the village and not get caught. Snatcher only had to look for this part, watching Subconites scrambling to flee Hat Lady only to get caught. Those who were caught had to stay in a circle in the village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher took this chance to start looking up at the trees. Most Dwellers and a few Subconites were talented at getting up on high places. Sure enough he found a Dweller trying to hide in a crack up a tall tree. Giving the Dweller a small poke it floated down to the village to wait. With Hat Lady expertly navigating the ground and Snatcher leaving no branch unturned in the higher elevations, this round was over a lot quicker than the previous ones. Hat Lady began doing a headcount, but even before she finished Snatcher could already come to the conclusion she was going to make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two Subconites haven't been found.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably the arena, or the underground?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I already found a Subconite in each.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the Subconites very kindly raised his hand. Hat Lady noticed and pointed out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, I saw them cross the bridge. They could be hiding in one of the newer homes built."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah! I forgot that was an area of the forest now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crossed the bridge to hide? Snatcher had to try his best to not look bothered by this fact. He knew if Hat Lady went to go look for them it would mean he has no need to come with. But she looked back at him expectantly, with that expression of softness and reassurance that everything was going to be okay. He didn't understand how that one little look back was enough to convince him to follow her over to the bridge, but it was. The two set off to the area of the forest where the bridge was, the Subconites and Dwellers all waving and wishing them luck in finding the last two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady remembered that Snatcher explained that everything had thawed, but to see even the icy cliffs completely gone was a sight to behold. Where snow and ice had once taken over, flowers and saplings planted by the Subconites were now growing. Of course, this now meant that the manor was always in plain view from a distance thanks to the lack of tall vegetation. It made Snatcher recoil at the sight, but Hat Lady failed to notice. Her sights were on the newly built, Subconite sized houses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, these are adorable!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Some of my minions were architects once, I let them put their old skills to good use.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the first time Snatcher actually saw these houses finished. Last time he crossed the bridge only the foundations were set in place. Hat Lady went off to check around the houses, but Snatcher stayed in place. Sometimes he wished he could forget that his minions were once part of the Subcon kingdom. These houses were miniature replicas of what the usual house looked like back before everything went to hell. From the colors chosen to the design of the frames and doors, it looked like a piece of the past perfectly restored. Hat Lady had returned with one of the Subconites, who clearly looked bummed out to be caught. Snatcher was able to compose himself by their return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So where's the last one?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, we split up at this point. I said we should hide between the houses, but she said the manor had a lot more hiding spots."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Subconite winced to see Snatcher's thousand yard stare at the mention of the manor. Hat Lady quickly ushered the Subconite to leave and rejoin the others, which it happily did so with a bolt. She looked over to Snatcher, then back at the manor before sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can go search for the last Subconite myself. I still remember all the hiding places."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What, you think I'm going to let you wander around there on your own?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One, you know I don't do what you say very well. Two, you've been acting strange since crossing the bridge. You've been in the same spot since we stopped at the houses. If this is pushing your limits then just say so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well it's that minion's fault for even thinking that the manor would be a good place for a GAME!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because she's not you!" Snatcher looked down at her with a scowl, but she was unmoving. Even years later, she was unphased by his irritation. They kept themselves in a tense staring contest trying to out-stubborn the other. Snatcher was the first to admit defeat, turning his head away first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>what</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> do you want me to do then huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine to admit that you're still scared of the manor. Literally no one will blame you for it, they all know what you went through."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well I don't want them to know that the blasted manor still has an effect on me! What kind of leader would I be if they know that an old house is enough to terrify me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An empathetic one." Snatcher briefly looked confused. How would being scared of a house make him empathetic?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elaborate.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Every Subconite used to be from the kingdom. It's only fair to assume that they each had to face their own hardships and have lingering trauma because of it. You're not the only one in the forest who I've seen avoid the bridge. But some recover faster than others, and that's probably why this one Subconite thinks the manor is okay to use in a game."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well...he knew that! Snatcher knew of Subconites who were neat freaks, thinking that a dirty forest would invite diseases like the one that Vanessa used to kill them years ago. He knew of Subconites who were terrified of being in an open space for too long, because that's how they were caught by Vanessa. And then there were Subconites that were like him, too terrified to approach the manor. Snatcher groaned but gave a nod of defeat to Hat Lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll head back to the village. Someone needs to make sure the others aren't making a scene.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Hat Lady made no comment to him. She waved off her farewell and went over to the manor to search for the last Subconite. Snatcher watched her for a moment. He felt compelled for just a second to follow, but turned himself around and floated back to the village where the Subconites and Dwellers patiently waited with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It may have been Snatcher's own paranoia, but he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the fact that Hat Lady had yet to return with the last Subconite. By this point half an hour had passed. His own anxiety about the situation was starting to rub off on the others. Some of the Subconites and Dwellers were starting to grow restless, until finally one Dweller rose up from the others in the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm going to go look! It's been too long." The little one declared. Snatcher could hear it in her voice, the Dweller was terrified. And yet, her need to make sure her friends were safe were greater than her fears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll help too! Safety in numbers and all that." A Subconite called out. He joined the Dweller's side, but soon more and more started to join until it was the whole group of hide and seek players wanting to go search. Annoyingly, they all looked up to Snatcher in waiting. They wanted him to come along. To him, he was their protector of all things that dare threaten them. He hesitated to answer at first, but felt something grab his hand. Snatcher looked down to see the original Dweller who offered to go search, her wispy tail coiled around his hand. She gave an understanding nod to Snatcher, assuring him that he wasn't alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright I'll go look with you guys. But stay huddled in the group alright? I don't want anybody wandering off on their own.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the Subconites and Dwellers collectively murmured in agreement to these conditions, and so the group went off past the bridge. Some of the Subconites and Dwellers did look much more calm than others about being across from the bridge. Further back in the group were the ones that were much more scared about approaching the manor, even though they knew Vanessa was gone. But gentle pats on the back or holding hands with someone else was enough to calm them down and encourage them to continue moving forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting closer to the manor, even some of the braver Subconites were getting cold feet. Luckily they were all able to see Hat Lady and the last Subconite off to the side of the manor. They were carrying...flowers? The group went over to look and saw that Hat Lady and the last Subconite were putting down flowers on some gravestones. The gravestones that Snatcher had made for the ice statues they all buried. The last Subconite noticed the group and she waved to them to come over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hat Lady never got to pay her respects before, so I decided to help her out after she found me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady looked back thinking she would see a Subconite or two, but she was surprised to see nearly everyone there including Snatcher. She saw him making a few uneasy glances at the manor, but seeing his hand being held by an equally nervous Dweller was enough to make her heart melt at the sight. Once the last Subconite gave the okay to Hat Lady that the flowers were put down, she turned back to face the gravestones. Going down on her knees, she brought her hands together to do a small prayer. One by one, the Subconites and Dwellers joined in paying their respects. Snatcher himself eventually joined in, lowering his head in respect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Hat Lady stopped her small prayer and stood back up. Everyone else followed suit. With a final glance to the gravestones she walked back from where they all came. The Subconites and Dwellers were eager to join her in heading back to the village. Two Subconites each went by Hat Lady's side to hold her hand as they walked, and the Dweller that was stuck to Snatcher's side was now joined by another Dweller who sought some comfort on the way back. By the time they all safely crossed the bridge, everyone dispersed back into their usual duties or personal games with others. Hat Lady was going to head off back to her ship, but a tap on the shoulder by Snatcher caught her attention. He pointed to his tree hollow invitingly and she followed him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what's up?" Snatcher gestured for her to sit on his large chair. She sat down right at the center and kept her eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I...I wanted to thank you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He admitted. It was unnerving to have Hat Lady so earnestly stare at him, it made him look away every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"</span><em><span>That was the first time since we buried the ice statues that I visited their gravestones. I know some of my minions were related to the people in the ice statues, it probably meant a lot to them to see me giving my respects.</span></em> <em><span>So, thank you.</span></em><span>"</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady couldn't help but crack the biggest of smiles at this. "Aw come on I didn't do anything. You and the other inhabitants of the forest decided on your own to get close to the manor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it was to look for you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> We- </span>
  <em>
    <span>They were getting worried because you hadn't come back in a while.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Snatcher swore he could hear her giggle but he pretended not to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was still brave of you to come over to look for me Snatcher."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wha- it was?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady nodded. "You pushed aside your fear temporarily to look for someone. That's bravery if ever I heard of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a simple compliment but it was enough to inflate Snatcher's egotistical attitude. He was so used to his minions flattering him by calling him scary, strong, or the most magical ghost ever. But to be called brave for the first time in years, it hit an old spot in his chest warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Heh, don't think about it too much. Next time you're in trouble I'll take that as my chance to take your soul again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, alright you Soon-Deh-Ray."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Again</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> with that word, what does it even mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's when you're prickly around the people you care for, but they know you're just a softie deep down." She answered smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am NOT a softie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, and you already have my soul if we're just going to exchange lies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why you little-</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Snatcher could do anything Hat Lady jumped out of the large chair and stuck her tongue out at him. A bubbly laugh erupted from her as Snatched dived over to her and dodged. It became a game of cat and mouse for the two, Hat Lady dodging and Snatcher chasing. Hat Lady made a mad dash back to her ship, teasing Snatcher all the while over the fact that she was still able to dodge his maneuvers. At the final stretch Snatcher made one final dive at Hat Lady. He managed to grab onto her and the two tumbled pathetically onto the floor. Hat Lady was out of breath and panting, but she couldn't stop herself from giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess I lost this round Snatcher."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's a no-brainer that I'd eventually win, you know.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady rolled her eyes but was still smiling. She stayed quiet to catch her breath and eventually stood up. She made her legitimate goodbye wave now that she was already so close her ship thanks to all the running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll come bother you again tomorrow if you'd like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll just chase you away from the forest again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect, it's a date then." And Hat Lady went off back to her ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She meant it as a joke. It was supposed to be a joke. And yet, to hear that cursed 'date' word again was enough to shock Snatcher out of his senses. It left him speechless and his face a bright purple. He groaned and quickly made his way back to his tree hollow, covering his face from any Subconite or Dweller that dared to look at his face. Honestly, the audacity of women! They strike you the moment your guard is down!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Change is Scary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hat Lady had been off with many of the Subconites and Dwellers again. She spent most of the time in her day by helping them with their usual tasks, whether it be making the outskirts of the forest terrifying to intruders or collecting dead leaves and throwing them into the fires nearby. She enjoyed it as it allowed her to converse more with the Subconites and the Dwellers more. Hat Lady had begun to learn in this way what professions the Subconites used to have (if they had a job that is). From bread makers to glassblowers to architects, a wide array of skills were present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what do you do on your home planet Hat Lady?" She and two Subconites, followed by an eager Dweller with a bucket, were picking up litter that had gone into the forest. Those intruding in the forest often left a mess, it angered the Subconites that the intruders weren't more considerate of their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a teacher at the Academy on my planet. While I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> teach my students how to be pilots for ships similar to mine, I mainly had to teach them about space before they even got close to a ship."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're mainly about Astronomy in your courses then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup. If the students can't tell systems apart or know how far you have to be from a dying star, then they won't be trusted with a ship."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What would you say is your favorite aspect about your job?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Favorite aspect?" Hat Lady finished picking up a wrapper she had found. She stood to think for a moment, deep in thought. "I guess it would have to be when a lesson finally clicks to a student. Nothing can really rival that spark of understanding a child has for the first time during a lesson." She explained, smiling as she did. It was a personal satisfaction to her, when a child who was struggling finally understands the lesson and they go wide eyed at this revelation. "I remember one student, Ace, he struggled the most in understanding different gravitational pulls but he ended up being one of my best students by the end of the year. If anyone deserves to be a pilot it's him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the Subconites she was with, one with the coattails that she had sewn onto him, noticed her smile warming the more she spoke. Even if he had no mouth to show his smug attitude with, his purposefully loud whistling did the job too. Hat Lady look back to watch the Subconite and narrowed her eyes. "What's so amusing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coattails Subconite waited until the other Subconite and Dweller were much further ahead before responding. "You told the Boss and I that you didn't have any interest relationship-wise, but you can't blame your parents for thinking otherwise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just look at yourself in the mirror next time you talk about your students. You sound like a mother talking about her loveable but rowdy child." The Subconite snickered, running off to rejoin the other two on the walk back to the village. That didn't last long though, as Hat Lady gave chase and it became a race to get back to the village without being caught by her. While she didn't catch the Subconite with the coattails, she did catch the other Subconite since he tripped over the bucket the Dweller had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha!" She had learned that despite these being vessels, Subconites and Dwellers were funnily enough very ticklish. Hat Lady tickled the Subconite's side and a screaming laughter immediately came out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haaaha-nowai hAHAHA!" He laughed out, his little feet kicking in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady only tickled him for a few seconds. She gave him a little hug before putting him back down, allowing for the giggling Subconite to rejoin his friends. She noticed the coattails Subconite watching from a distance and pointed to him, very visibly explaining "you're next" the next time she got close to him. The coattails Subconite merely gave a little wave of acknowledgement before running off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that all about?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady looked back to see Snatcher, having just arrived to the village himself with two new souls in hand. "One of them poked fun at me over a </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> topic, I transferred the punishment to the other Subconite the troublemaker was with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think you were just looking for an excuse to tickle someone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Snatcher gulped down the two souls he had, a small jolt coming from him as he finished eating. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm never getting tired of that feeling. But anyways, came over because I needed to speak with you. Follow me back to my hollow.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to Snatcher's home had become a regular thing as of late. It was usually to fix a broken Subconite or a request to help out in a project, but this time it was different case. Snatcher showed a list of the amount of individual times a Subconite reported having to scare off intruders because Snatcher was still setting his traps again for the day. He sat down in his chair, clearly growing tired from how much longer the list is becoming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's been happening for these past few months. More and more people are entering the forest now and it's getting harder to keep them all away.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps, don't chase them out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think about it! They are most likely visiting so much because they think nothing is in this forest, and that people die from getting lost or something of that sort. But if you were to show that there are inhabitants to the forest-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We have spent generations scaring everyone away, and nothing is going to change that! I don't care if these intruders think there's nothing but deer and squirrels here, it's my home and I'm protecting it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snatcher, the time will come one day when people think that there is nothing of interest in the forest and start tearing down the outskirts. What happens then? What happens when not even the village remains and every remnant left is merely put up in a museum?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher stood up from his chair, pointing to the village. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>For as long as I'm still here, the village and everything in it is under my protection. I won't let </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>anything</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> happen to it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady, equally as stubborn, pointing in the direction of the old path that leads out of the forest. "You won't be able to say that forever. Things will change whether you like it or not. You're going to doom the Subconites, the Dwellers, and all the gravestones if you keep thinking that things here don't have to change."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because things have never had to change before! So why now?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Open your eyes Snatcher!</b>
  <span>" The sudden outburst from Hat Lady for once surprised Snatcher. She was without a doubt pissed. Unknowing to the two, some Subconites and Dwellers were starting to watch. "There is litter in the forest now, so many people are coming now despite how many get 'lost' that your traps have to be resprung multiple times in one day!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked closer to Snatcher, facing him face to face best she could despite their size difference. "People. Are. Not. Scared. Of. The. Forest. Anymore. The sooner you accept that the sooner the safety of everyone here will be assured."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Snatcher leaned down to face her better. His voice was laced with a snarl, and the area around him was getting warmer. It was almost uncomfortable to be in if you stood near him for too long. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then I need to give them a reason to be scared of the forest again if old scare tactics don't work.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And risk armed people coming to the forest? To burn everything? To rid the forest of everything so that their own people benefit and you'll be left as nothing but a footnote-" And a strike of fire landed beside Hat Lady. Small gasps came from the Subconites and Dwellers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one word, but it stung. It struck everyone watching, but it tore Hat Lady to hear it. Hat Lady quietly turned away, walking out of the hollow. Her pace was slow at first, but once she was a distance away broke out into a sprint. Ever so softly, sobs could be heard from the direction she ran in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hat Lady was truly gone, the Subconites and Dwellers all turned to Snatcher. Some looked scared of him, others were mad. The one who was the most furious with him however, was the Subconite with the coattails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know she was right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No she's not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon me Boss, but she is</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> We've all seen you stress about these realities hitting us. Why did you reject her point of view in this matter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't have to accept what she says, and I don't accept it. We've done fine doing what we have always done, nothing will change that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...You're just scared of things changing. And you're mad that she suggested change. I wished you just told her that instead of tossing her aside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you care what happens to her anyways? Don't tell me you're all getting attached to the first living person you see more than twice now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tiny Dweller raised her tendril up. "S-She cares about us, all of us. If she didn't care, she wouldn't have paid her respects to the ice statues, she wouldn't have helped us keep the forest clean, or even help you fix everyone with a body."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher didn't respond. He sat back down on his chair, pretending to be reading the book he had on him. Subconites and Dwellers alike began to disperse, all muttering amongst themselves. The coattails Subconite stayed behind, waiting for everyone to leave before he spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please make amends with her Lukas. I've never seen anyone else make you open up as much as she has."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher looked up suddenly, but the coattails Subconite was gone. He grumbled, sinking his face further in his book. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't need to apologize to her, why do they all think she's anything important?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His thoughts quietly went back to when he thanked her for being able to pay respects to the gravestones. He remembered how many Subconites were asking Hat Lady to make them little designs on their body. He groaned, remembering how he even chased Hat Lady around back to her ship in a game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher closed the book. He took out a quill and paper, and dipped the tip in ink. He needed to figure out what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As time ticked by, night fell on the forest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Making Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two days had passed since the altercation between Hat Lady and Snatcher. All the Subconites and Dwellers could only see Snatcher from behind. It seemed that after the fight he only ever had his head down, writing on a sheet of paper before crumpling it up and tossing it aside. All it took was for one Dweller to read one of the pieces of paper before alerting the others what Snatcher was doing. With this knowledge, a plan was hatched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Subconite would catch the papers he tossed out. Snatcher thought nothing of it, thinking the Subconite was properly disposing of the paper. But the Subconite was giving it to some Dwellers who had a bag of the crumpled papers hidden. By the end of the second day they had a good sized bag of all the papers Snatcher had thrown out. With the bag nice and full, it was time to go to Hat Lady's ship. The small group of two Dwellers and a Subconite marched off with the bag over to her ship, using the late hours of the night to be their cover. Once the trio was at the ship, they did their best to get Hat Lady's attention by both hollering and swinging their arms around. Hat Lady had heard their hollering and wondered who was outside, opening the hatch door when she saw who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong you three?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to see the contents of the bag, it's really important Hat Lady." The Subconite explained. His tone was pleading, hoping that Hat Lady would accept them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She luckily did so, lowering a ladder for the Subconite while the Dwellers floated into the ship with the bag in tow. Once inside, Hat Lady closed the hatch door and looked over the bag curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's in it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lots and lots of papers. They were supposed to be letters but, none of them are finished." One of the Dwellers opened the bag to allow the crumpled pieces of paper to fall out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are they crumpled?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, um, try reading a few."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady picked up the first piece of crumpled paper she laid her eyes on and unfurled the edges to read what it said. The paper was in perfect calligraphy, and only wrote out a few words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amelia, about what happened, I didn't mean for this to escalate as much as they did. I couldn't gr</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the paper ended there. But it was enough for Hat Lady to figure out who wrote it, and what it was about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He actually used my name. I suppose that means he was truly serious about these papers, even if he couldn't finish them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She unfolded more papers, seeing that they were all similar to the first letter she read. No matter how complete or incomplete a paper was, Hat Lady could see one thing clearly: Snatcher was trying to apologize. It was enough to make her sniffle at the thought. After not hearing from him in two days, she truly thought he was done with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We know the Boss can be very stubborn. He, he knows you're right but it's not how he wants things to turn out." The Subconite quietly said as Hat Lady continued to look through the papers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can piece together why." Hat Lady went to put all the papers back inside the bag. Closing the bag, she lifted it over her shoulder and made her way to the hatch door. "Guess I need to wear the pants in this friendship, I'm going to go visit him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's still at the hollow writing last time we checked." The second Dweller softly called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio made their way back to the Subcon Forest first, sprinting back inside the forest once they were off the ship. Hat Lady had climbed down the ladder and walked at her own pace inside. She didn't get very far though, as a short distance away was Snatcher himself. It appeared that he was making his way to Hat Lady's ship, one neat letter in hand. Their eyes met and for a moment, neither moved. Hat Lady noticed the letter, and Snatcher noticed the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What's with the uh, the bag.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All your discarded drafts." Snatcher held onto the completed letter a little tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have the final draft here. The other pieces were so badly written.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady put down the bag, and in turn Snatcher came forward to hand her the letter. Removing the letter seal and opening to read its contents, she read the more refined version of the apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know why I do these things Amelia. You were trying to help the forest as a whole, and yet I had downplayed your want to see the forest safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm scared of change, but things change, and things have changed not caring about the forest at all. I don't know how else to help the forest other than to take souls, to scare others.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to make things right. I want to hear you out again, this time without me yelling at you about it. If you'd let me, please give me the chance to do so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Lukas</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady finished the last part of the letter and slowly lowered it. She looked up to Snatcher for a moment, and he internally panicked. He could see that she was trying to hold back tears. Hat Lady ran over to him and hugged his mass, muffling her own sobs into his neck mane. He had to remember she wasn't so small anymore, in his more casual size to make being in the hollow comfortable, she was tall enough to no longer be just a small speck to him. Snatcher could feel how hard Hat Lady's heart was beating, how quick her breathing is underneath her sobbing. She was so nervous that their friendship had gone to waste, even if it was contractually obligated. Deep down, it made Snatcher feel all the more like an ass for his outburst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Y-You realize how- *hic* </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was that our friendship was over?" She cried out, her voice barely audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I could only guess how much, contractually obligated or not you really care about your friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're my </span>
  <em>
    <span>BFF</span>
  </em>
  <span> you bees for brains! *hic* O-Of course I'm going to care a lot…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher looked around for a moment. He knew most likely some nosy minion of his or a Dweller was watching, but he couldn't be bothered right away. Hat Lady tensed for a moment to feel arms wrapping around her. It helped stop her crying for a moment as she realized that Snatcher was hugging her back. He was silent about it, and his face was turned away so when she looked up she couldn't see his expression. In the midst of her tears, Hat Lady couldn't help but smile and tighten her hug. Snatcher pretended to sound annoyed about it, but she could tell otherwise thanks to how gentle his hands were on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Consider yourself lucky. I wouldn't have hugged you if you weren't crying.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He finally spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, if that helps you think you're still some big scary ghost Lukas." Snatcher ruffled her hair a bit as his retaliation. He couldn't help but crack a smile, he could hear her laughter as a response to his antics. It was sweet to hear...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So...</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>are</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> things better now? I wasn't lying in my letter, I still plan to hear you out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief hit Snatcher like a wave once he saw Hat Lady nod. "I still need to get back at you for ruffling my hair, but yes, things are better." She smiled. "If you want we can go back to my ship. I can properly show my plans there since I decided to do a bit of detective work in the nearby town."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So you were still planning to come back at some point?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady playfully stuck her tongue out. "You can't get rid of me forever and you know that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, how could I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ever</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> rid myself of my contractually obligated BFF?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect, we're in agreement then." She giggled. Snatcher rolled his eyes, but did nothing else. Neither one noticed, but they were both hesitant to let go of each other. All the Subconites and Dwellers watching noticed this. Rather smugly actually did they realize they could use this as ammo. Unfortunately, one Subconite accidentally made too loud of a noise by stepping on a branch. This snapped Hat Lady and Snatcher back to attention, the two quickly cutting off their hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>SO, the plans are on the ship right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah I'll take you over!" As the two left, all the Subconites and Dwellers were ragging on the one Subconite that made the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the ship, Hat Lady had led Snatcher back to her bedroom to show on her work desk the information she had collected. Snatcher noticed that even though generations had passed, survivors of Vanessa's wrath still celebrated the old festivals and traditions, but reimagined. The summer and winter festivals still went on, and the ceremonies that royals would hold before marriage was redesigned to be an extravagant ball on Valentine's Day. Snatcher pointed to October 31st.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Halloween, a day where you dress up, get candy, and scare others."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>A whole day dedicated to scaring others without consequence? It's like it was made for me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a surprise that that's going to be your favorite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continued to look over what information Hat Lady had collected. The town still called itself Subcon and many of its traditions of old were still there, but what surprised Snatcher was the reason why a large chunk of intruders in the forest were there. Some pamphlets from the board of tourism advertises the Subcon Forest as a haunted place, where only thrillseekers should go. Hat Lady had tiny notepads explaining tiny facts she learned, such as how the town would grow many flowers or how the youth seems to be the ones littering the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They don't believe the forest is haunted so they keep showing up to trash the area, that's what an elderly woman told me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So, what's the game plan?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suggest that we show the residents of the town that you, the Subconites, and the Dwellers actually live in the forest. If they see that the forest is inhabited, then they will have no choice but to respect the boundaries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So how do you plan to do that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The old fashioned way, through political meetings. You can come with me first so we can speak to the mayor of the town, explain who you are and what you represent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm, would be a good way to negotiate limits. I know I can't stop people from entering the forest, but if I can get the mayor to impose rules that discourages idiots from trespassing it would make my life easier.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady couldn't help but smile. This was a sharp contrast from just two days ago. If everything went well, the forest and everyone in it would be safe. She took this chance to fix her hair as Snatcher read over the papers more. She was going to have to still get back at him for messing her hair up so much, she was going to need a proper brushing later. Hat Lady leaned in closer to Snatcher, trying to figure out how to get back at him. His neck mane was fluffy, maybe it would be a good idea to ruffle it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, no it's already rather messy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn't want to pull on his tail or neck mane, that might hurt him after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...</span>
  <em>
    <span>What ARE you doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trying to figure out how to get back at you for ruffling my hair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck, you can't really do anything to me without turning me blue first.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right before Snatcher could react, he saw Hat Lady tiptoe from the corner of his eye. He went wide eyed, feeling a small but unmistakable kiss on his cheek. Snatcher turned to face Hat Lady in his surprise. She herself looked rather shy but proud of what she just did. Meanwhile on Snatcher's end, his mouth was gaping and a light purple blush came across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go! Now we're even." Hat Lady smiled so innocently at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Snatcher finally regained his senses his first response was to teleport away, immediately into a pocket dimension for privacy to freak out. By the gods she did it, she actually did it! But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kiss on the cheek outside of anything she could have done? Snatcher touched his cheek, trying to figure out why. He really couldn't put his finger on it, he's going to have to ask ber later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And make her take back that kiss. Thinking she can get away with doing that...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Acknowledgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a warm, sunny day. Judging by the calendar date, Snatcher could tell that the summer festival would be in a few days. But there was no time to dwell on that. Today was the day he and Hat Lady agreed to go meet with the Mayor of the small town. To reduce the amount of scares to the townspeople Snatcher kept himself in a small size, tucked away in Hat Lady's satchel. Everything could go horribly wrong, with the Mayor not believing them, or the Mayor thinking the forest is a danger and wanting to tear it down. The two shared their anxiety in this, but Snatcher could only assume the extra burden Hat Lady was carrying. This was her idea. If things went wrong she'd feel the most responsible, the most at fault, for anything that happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady managed to find the town hall thanks to the many directions she remembered saving. She showed up at the front desk, waiting patiently for the attendant to finish a task she was currently doing before being tended to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to Subcon Town Hall, how can I help you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it possible to seek an audience with the Mayor without an appointment?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It depends on his schedule and the severity of what needs to be reported, what would be your reasoning?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It has to do with the forest right outside of town Ma'am. I have proof that there is a village deep into the forest, and I managed to convince them to want to seek contact with the town. Their leader wants to speak with the Mayor." Snatcher could hear her voice shaking. This needed to go well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attendant clearly looked perplexed. Usually she'd get faux reports of some cryptid sighting by some punk teens, but Hat Lady looked serious. It was a claim you couldn't just say with no fear of consequences. This was a weird day to start the morning. The attendant went over to her phone and dialed the extension to get to the Mayor's office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, there is a woman at the front desk who needs to speak with you on diplomatic terms, do I bring her over to you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever the Mayor said was the biggest relief to Hat Lady. She didn't realize how much she tensed until her body relaxed to see the attendant calling for an employee to escort her to the Mayor's office. She gave the satchel a reassuring pat to let Snatcher know that things were going okay so far. The walk to the Mayor's office wasn't terribly long. Eventually, the employee escorting Hat Lady stopped at a double door and knocked. With a faint 'come in' being heard from the other side, the employee opened the door and gestured to Hat Lady to enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mayor was a heavily guarded man. Two guards stood beside him at all times, and two stood at opposite ends of the double doors from the inside of the room. With the door closing behind her Hat Lady took a seat and waited. The Mayor looked to be a man in his 50's, with his blonde hair showing many streaks of white and gray already. He had a stern expression but not overly serious. It was obvious that Hat Lady needed to choose her words carefully with this man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So. You said you were here for diplomatic purposes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well, but I figure introductions should be in place first. I am Mayor Lionel. I've been the Mayor of Subcon for the past 12 years now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Amelia Tyme. I'm a teacher for teenagers, I don't know what those school years are called here." It was the best way she could explain her profession without saying she was an alien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mayor figured she must have been a recent graduate from teaching as he knew it. After all she was very young. But he accepted that answer nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well Amelia, what exactly are you here to discuss?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is about Subcon Forest. There is a settlement in the heart of the forest, using the old Subcon Village name. I have convinced them to want to seek contact with you and your town."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That...was a heavy brick to lay on someone. The Mayor stared at her, wondering if she was serious with what she just said. A settlement that has avoided contact with the town for god knows how long? That was HIGHLY unlikely. But this woman came this far to tell her, either she was serious or a very dedicated prankster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that is the case, I'd rather speak with their respective leader rather than the messenger when it comes to the matter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, alright then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady unclasped her satchel. From its contents, Mayor Lionel had to stop himself from screaming when he saw a large, ghostly figure slink from out of the satchel oh so calmly. The four guards each took out their taser guns, having it at the ready. The ghost seated itself into the chair that was next to Hat Lady's and moved his gaze to the Mayor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am the Snatcher. I rule over the forest and everything that lives in it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ever so discreetly, Snatcher kept the end of his tail wrapped around one of Hat Lady's ankles. She had done her end of the bargain, now Snatcher needed to do the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a, a, a ghost?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Correct. Every resident of Subcon Forest is dead. We're a collection of ghosts, spirits who died many years ago.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...during the Big Freeze? That's the only major disaster Subcon has ever had."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>If that's what you call what Queen Vanessa had done, then very well</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But we are still there even if Vanessa has long been eradicated. We are slowly rebuilding homes for ourselves, fixing the old paths.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Snatcher looked down to his own hands for a moment before looking back up to Mayor Lionel. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It allows my subjects to feel alive in a sense.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a lot for Mayor Lionel to take in. He was now frantically writing down what Snatcher was telling him. From what notes he put down, Snatcher's statement finally confirms that it was Vanessa who caused the Big Freeze disaster. He wrote down that spirits still resided in the forest, putting his pen down for a moment before realizing he was going to need a tape recorder. He told the guards to lower their weapons, and asked one of them to fetch him a tape recorder. Having acquired the tape recorder, Mayor Lionel turned it on and began to record the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what prompted you to finally come out of hiding?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher bluntly pointed to Hat Lady.  "</span>
  <em>
    <span>We've been having troubles in the forest for a while now due to lack of contact, and Amelia suggested that we finally come forward.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What troubles would that be exactly?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Intruders mainly. From information gathered it's mainly teenagers in their rebellious phases but it's harming the ecosystem in the outskirts of the forest. My minions are often spending most of the day cleaning the litter left behind but we just keep finding more. Even my scare tactics cannot keep the town's folk away anymore.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you are proposing that proper boundaries be set in place to minimize the damage of habitat destruction from the town's folk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>If possible, that is my main goal. If you need something in return, many of the spirits are still skilled in their trade, from architects to farming. I myself specialized in law, should you need my services in that department.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd keep any favors minimal for now. Every Mayor takes office knowing there's been credible rumors of ghosts in the Subcon Forest, but not every citizen will take kindly to the supernatural. But thank you for telling me what your settlement has to offer in return."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation went on for over 2 hours. Snatcher and Mayor Lionel went back and forth between explaining how Subcon Forest stood ownership-wise. Considering Snatcher staked a claim to it before Subcon Town was even made, it was the best decision to consider Subcon Forest and its village separate from Subcon Town. Possibilities for regulated visits and trade were put on the table as ideas to keep relations stable, alongside conditions both sides wanted. Snatcher merely wanted to maintain the forest's continuous right to privacy. Mayor Lionel wanted to ensure that if intruders were to get lost in the forest, that Snatcher were to have a way to simply kick them out so he doesn't have such a long list anymore of people who have gone missing. Snatcher...purposely did not mention that he most likely killed every missing person. That would reverse all of their progress. Instead he decided to sugarcoat the truth with a white lie. Snatcher explained that his minions would find dead bodies over the years from lost individuals. While unmarked, graves were made for every deceased person found. Thankfully, Mayor Lionel believed this and found it reassuring that those who perished had a proper resting place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mid-day by the time Snatcher and Mayor Lional finished speaking. They had already set the next time to meet up to continue their talks, as well as to update each other on the currently pending issue of the border dispute and trespassers. When it was time to leave, Snatcher had to sink back into the satchel so that the others outside of the Mayor's Office wouldn't suddenly freak out. Hat Lady gave her goodbyes to Mayor Lionel, thanking him for his time before heading back to her ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the two stepped inside her ship, Hat Lady double checked to make sure that the one-way view feature was activated on the glass before opening the satchel. Snatcher flung himself out of the satchel and practically let out a victory scream. His body melted onto the floor and a loud groan came from him. Hat Lady joined him in equal celebration laid down on the carpeted floor to finally unwind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AAAAAAAAAAH That was so nerve-wracking! It always felt like we were a sentence away from being kicked out of that office!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me about it! I'm going to have to tell all of my minions and the Dwellers too to follow with the fake story I have for all those souls I took.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's going to have a lot of bumps before things get better but we did it! We got the Mayor to acknowledge the Subcon Forest!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady moved her hat off to the side, looking up to the ceiling with a pleased expression. The forest was a step closer to being safer for the Subconites and the Dwellers. She looked over to Snatcher. A smug expression on her face. Snatcher noticed it and groaned, what did she have planned this time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way," Oh boy that can't be good. "Felt that you were holding onto my ankle when you were talking to Mayor Lionel. Did someone need a hand to hold but didn't want to make it obvious?~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher was personally going to crucify her, he could feel it. He sunk further into the carpeted floor, shrugging. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I was nervous alright? You know as well as all the other inhabitants that it has been generations since I last had to act like a diplomatic leader.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's cute honestly. Then again I was just as nervous, I would have loved to hold onto someone for comfort during all that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There she goes again, teasing him like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span> does. Snatcher grumbled. He turned his head around so that Hat Lady couldn't see his expression that was quickly falling apart. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You growing up was the worst thing to happen. Now you dedicate your days to exclusively teasing me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He could hear Hat Lady chuckle. Snatcher felt Hat Lady giving him a small hug, but thankfully for his own nerves it was a short one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's go tell the village the good news. We can collapse in my ship later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher snapped his fingers and the two were back at his hollow. It seemed that the entire forest was waiting for him at the hollow, every Subconite and Dweller was expectantly waiting for an answer. All it took was for Snatcher to give a reassuring nod, and the entire crowd cheered. Within seconds, the two were bombarded with excited Subconites and Dwellers tackling them into hugs and praises. Hat Lady couldn't help it, she had to hug back everyone that was currently climbing on top of her. Once the waves of Subconites and Dwellers stopped, Snatcher took this chance to teach the white lie he told Mayor Lionel. If anyone ever knew the truth it'd be disastrous to future relations, so this was one secret the Subcon Forest would never let anyone other than Hat Lady know. It took time, but once every Subconite and every Dweller managed to recite a variation of the lie (having them repeat the same words is suspicious after all), Snatcher dismissed them all. Most left to be back in other areas of the forest, some stuck around the hollow since it was their usual post.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher relaxed in his chair finally, giving off a hefty sigh. This was such a stress filled day, he hoped any future meetings with Mayor Lionel wouldn't be as stressful. He noticed Hat Lady looking up at his book case, reading the titles on the binding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>One of them caught your eye?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to see what books you had on law."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher perked up to hear this. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Many. They are mainly in my private collection since my minions tend to break the books I have up there, why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't want you to have all the stresses to yourself. I want to learn the civics of this planet to help everyone in the forest more. Rules and regulations may have changed a lot over the generations. I want, no. I</span>
  <em>
    <span> need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to learn it all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher could feel the widest smile coming onto his face. Oh how long has it been since he wanted to hear someone say that! He quickly sent himself away to his private library and chose a few books to bring back with him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> have gone overboard, bringing back six books with him, but Hat Lady didn't tease him in the slightest for it. She sat down with him in his chair, opening the first book and began reading. To finally have someone show some interest in his trade, Snatcher was internally thrilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day was quiet outside of the questions Hat Lady asked, followed by lectures Snatcher would answer with. Everything else felt still by comparison, with a peaceful atmosphere practically radiating from the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first month had drawn to a close. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the day before the Summer Festival that the Subcon Town would host. Hat Lady and Snatcher were reminded of this fact when a Subconite that was on litter cleaning duty was hurriedly running back to the tree hollow with an envelope in hand. The two had been reading again in Snatcher's home when the Subconite came to them, dutifully handing the envelope over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's from the town, Boss! A mailman was waiting outside the forest with this for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher took the envelope from his minion and opened the wax seal. In the envelope were a few sheets of paper of varying sizes. He took out the one that was clearly the main letter to be read, clearing his throat before reading it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Snatcher and Amelia,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I plan to have a test run with the citizens of the town to see how they would react to a controlled size of your village's people. In the envelope are six tickets to join in the festivities of the Summer Festival. One is for you, the second is for Amelia. The other four are for four citizens of your village that you choose to bring with you. If you used to use the masks back then, bring them! We still use them and they are very popular with the kids.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope that by having six citizens from the village enjoy the Summer Festival with the town's folk, it will lessen any tensions down the line. All Town Hall employees have been informed that your village is supernatural, and the town has been given a speech of the matter in this morning's briefing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you two consider to join in the Summer Festival this year not just to be diplomats, but to enjoy the day itself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take care,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mayor Lionel</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The signature ended the letter. Snatcher looked into the envelope to see that the Mayor had put in six tickets for the Summer Festival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's odd, the Summer Festival never had tickets for entry.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps the tickets are to ensure only citizens of the town and those who pay can enter? If things are left unrestricted it could lead to unsavory folk showing up at the Summer Festival."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Subconite who had delivered the envelope, one with an embroidered patch of a star on its chest, looked so expectantly at the tickets. Snatcher already knew what the Subconite wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me guess, you want to go to the Summer Festival.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YES!!!" The Subconite so excitedly called out. "None of us have been to a Festival in general for so many years!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we can always separate it to two Subconites and two Dwellers. If this goes well then eventually everyone will be able to go to the Winter Festival."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect, that'll give me the chance to see who is the most well-behaved.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher and Hat Lady, accompanied by the starry Subconite, went over to the village to explain to the others what the envelope and the tickets were for. The second Snatcher announced that they need one more Subconite and two Dwellers still, it was a commotion of calls of those who wanted to go to the Summer Festival. Unsurprisingly, most that wanted to go where the children. Snatcher was stuck listening to every Subconite and Dweller that wanted to go, remembering which ones were the most well behaved that month. Hat Lady listened on as well, until she saw a Dweller with a torn fox mask staring at them longingly from a good distance. When the Dweller noticed that Hat Lady was staring back it hid behind the tree it was poking its head out of. Hat Lady excused herself from Snatcher and the others for a moment to check on the Dweller, who was spooked to see that Hat Lady came closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to try and convince Snatcher to go to the Summer Festival?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...o-others want to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You deserve that chance too you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dweller shook her head, slinking further sadly onto the ground. "If I go, someone else will be sad about not going."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady sat down on the floor and held onto the Dweller to lift her off the ground and onto her lap. The Dweller gave off a surprised noise, but didn't do anything to stop Hat Lady. "A lot of the forest wants to go, but this is only a test run. Afterwards, everyone can go. You can still try to convince Snatcher to go. Even if he doesn't choose you to go, he knows for next time that you want to go to the festivities."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dweller went quiet, thinking carefully about what Hat Lady. Finally, the Dweller shook her head. "I still don't want to. I'm...not good in crowds. I'll go when all of us can go so there isn't so much attention on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, alright. Want me to get you something from the Summer Festival as a souvenir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...If they have sweet bread can you get me some? Those were my favorite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady chuckled, patting the Dweller's mask lightly. "I'll see if I can find it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the faintest 'thank you' from the Dweller. The Dweller curled up closer into the embrace and stayed with Hat Lady in that position. Hat Lady didn't dare move, she could tell this Dweller really needed someone to coddle her for a little bit. It lowered Hat Lady's mood to remember that fact, that some of the inhabitants of the village were young children. The Dweller's light shaking didn't give out, it felt like she was trying her best to hold something in. It turned out that the 'something' was tears. This Dweller didn't cry loudly, but Hat Lady could feel tears streaming down the mask and onto her own clothes. The areas under the eyeholes of the Dweller's torn mask had dirty streaks on them, paths that the tears were taking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So that's what caused those streaks…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, just let your tears out alright?" Hat Lady spoke softly to the little Dweller. She continued to pet the Dweller in her attempt to calm her down. "I'll be here for as long as you need me okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dweller looked up to Hat Lady. She could hear sniffling and some hiccups. "...promise?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady wrapped her pinky finger around the end of the Dweller's tail. "Pinky promise. If you need to cry don't be afraid to ask me to hold you. I know it's comforting to have someone to be there for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Snatcher and the others were wondering where Hat Lady had gone, they quickly found her still holding the little Dweller who had now stopped crying but her mask was still wet with tears. Hat Lady made a 'shh' gesture with her finger and anyone who was being nosy took the hint to leave, except for Snatcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I decided on the two Subconites to be going tomorrow, I was going to ask your input for the Dwellers.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Even Snatcher spoke softly, but it was because he knew who this Dweller was. He knew why she was such a nervous mess. Snatcher waved his hand slowly to get the Dweller's attention. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want to go to the Summer Festival?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dweller shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know you won't be able to hang onto Hat Lady forever, tomorrow she's going to the Summer Festival.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small whimper of protests came from the Dweller, and she wrapped herself around Hat Lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine Snatcher, she told me she was going to sit out the festivals for now because she doesn't want to be the center of attention."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you got her to talk?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Snatcher sounded surprised for just a moment before he looked back down to the Dweller. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if it's rare, it's nice to know you're still talking.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher waited until Hat Lady stood up from where she was sitting, little Dweller in tow. He took Hat Lady back to the center of the village, where there were four Dwellers and two Subconites. Hat Lady was pleased to see that the starry Subconite was one of the two Subconites chosen, the other being the coattails Subconite. The four Dwellers were all expectantly looking at Snatcher and Hat Lady, eager to see who was going to go. The first one had a mask that resembled the pink mask that Hat Lady remembered making years ago, but this one was a bright white with blue highlights that the Dweller scribbled themselves. The second one had a mask that resembled the default fox dweller mask, but the color was lighter and the eyeholes were shaped to look like the mask was smiling. The third one had the green, deer-looking mask but one of the extended parts-the antler she supposed- had torn off, leaving only one 'antler' left. The last Dweller had...no mask? From what Snatcher explained, the mask was a casualty of a cherry exploding contest between the Dweller and the Dweller with the deer-looking mask. That explains why an antler was torn off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>These four Dwellers are the most well-behaved ones. They commit the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>least</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> amount of cherry bomb related incidents so we need the most well behaved ones for the festival tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was...rather hard to choose the one with the broken mask, or the one without a mask. They very clearly had just gotten into trouble recently. She whispered to Snatcher, suggesting the first and second Dweller. The Snatcher nodded, and with his two digits pointed to the first and second Dweller, who both lifted higher to the air in joy. Hat Lady still went over to the third and fourth Dweller, quietly offering them a repaired mask and a new one respectively. The two excitedly took up on the offer, agreeing to meet with her later to discuss the plans for the masks before they zoomed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day was now going over good behavior that was expected of the four coming with them. No scaring, no phasing through walls, having to watch what you say, and having not too much personal info get out were just some of the many rules put in place. Thankfully with these four being the most behaved of the bunch, Snatcher and Hat Lady at least had the reassurance that the four would be paying attention to the rules given. But with that, the rest of the day was dedicated to relaxing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to offer Hat Lady to continue their lessons, but he saw that the Dweller she was holding onto was now sticking closely by Hat Lady's side like a puppy. He decided that they should simply rest up for the festival tomorrow. The coattails Subconite watched Hat Lady walked away with the little Dweller in tow and chuckled. Snatcher heard him and looked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What's up with you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite a few days ago I told Hat Lady that her parents probably think she's ready for a relationship because she gives off that motherly intent. Cue to today, and she's coddling Elizabeth and being followed around by her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher didn't expect to hear that, not one bit. He looked back to watch Hat Lady but she was already gone. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> old enough to date and marry. There wouldn't be any doubt that she'd be mature enough to potentially have a family. Snatcher caught the coattails Subconite staring at him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> the smug aura coming from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember a certain someone Elizabeth used to cling to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shut your trap.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just saying." And the coattails Subconite walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher remembered those days. Elizabeth had gotten so attached that he could never do anything without almost tripping over her if he was low to the ground. But then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher shook his head. He didn't want to dwell on that, not today.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Summer Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day of the Summer Festival had come. Snatcher had made sure that the other inhabitants staying behind weren't going to cause any trouble, but instead came out of the forest with dozens of requests for souvenirs. The coattails Subconite, the starry Subconite, the white and blue Dweller, and the light orange Dweller were all close to Snatcher's side. Each held their own ticket, with their names having to be written by Snatcher he had the most proper penmanship. The five of them were waiting outside of Hat Lady's ship, as they all agreed to meet there and walk over together. They heard the hatch door open and Hat Lady came down to join them. The Subconites and the Dwellers greeted her with their usual warmth, but Snatcher was personally having an inner struggle to even speak to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How, when did the fashion turn to showing so much skin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady was wearing a pair of striped summer shorts that sat around the middle of her thighs in length. Her top was a thin cotton shirt that lacked any sleeves, having a gradient of black at the top slowing going to white at the bottom. She wore sneakers for the occasion, since she's the only one who would get tired from walking out of the six she needed comfortable shoes. To top off her appearance was a white straw summer hat with a black ribbon to finish off the appearance. Thankfully Snatcher was snapped back into reality thanks to the coattails Subconite nudging him. But that didn’t stop the coattails Subconite from having a chuckle when he realized that Snatch was staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the ship, the Dweller with the torn mask was seen inside. She was reaching over to the hatch door to close it, but stopped when Hat Lady spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember to not open the ship for anyone that isn’t from the forest alright?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Dweller with the torn mask nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything I do have some old children’s books on my work desk, and Rumbi doesn’t say much but he’s good company. If an emergency happens don’t hesitate to sound the alarm for me, it’s by the command desk and it will notify me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little Dweller finally closed the door, her small form disappearing as she phased through the doors to head over to the bedroom to go fetch the books that Hat Lady had mentioned. With that, the group of six began their walk down into the town and relied heavily on the instructions on the tickets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains why I didn’t see her anywhere this morning.” The coattails Subconite said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m terrible at saying no.” Hat Lady muttered. “She gave me those puppy dog eyes and I felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> for thinking about saying no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Reminds me of another someone who would use the exact same tactic on me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Snatcher gave a hard glare at Hat Lady, who innocently whistled while looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you have some fault too Boss.” The starry Subconite chuckled. “I remember how often Elizabeth would do the same thing to you. She’s just really good at acting cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elizabeth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s the Dweller’s name, but she gets shy when you use it so we only call her that when she isn’t around.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In general, the forest residents had begun using their real names more and more. Snatcher always figured it to the residents relaxing more now that Vanessa was gone. But...some still didn’t feel comfortable using their real names all that much. Snatcher was the biggest example of that, still telling everyone to call him ‘Boss’ when referring to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group was starting to see that they were heading into the areas closer to the Summer Festival, as they noticed humans walking around in get-ups similar to Hat Lady’s, or in swimwear. The two Dwellers got a little excited to see other children running around with their own masks on. Despite how many generations had gone by, some of the shapes of the masks were the same but there were some new ones that none of them had ever seen before. They expected some stares, but even Snatcher could feel himself partially regretting the invitation thanks to just how many people were looking at them. He was merely thankful that most were looks of curiosity rather than animosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the group made it to where the directions on the ticket specified. It helped that everyone else was also heading the same way. The Summer Festival appeared to be on the beachside mainly, but the main roads hugging the beach were shut down to make room for game booths, food booths, and even a few entertainment venues. The Subconites and Dwellers looked on in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much bigger than the last Summer Festival we ever held.” The coattails Subconite gasped out, looking at all the sights around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to wait out at a line where everyone with a ticket had to go through. Hat Lady internally reminded herself to thank Mayor Lionel later for making sure that the town’s folk were notified ahead of time about their arrival. Some of the workers at the ticket booths still did stare partially, but were very fast to avert their gaze and punch the tickets that the group of six gave them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so now you need to have a band that shows that your ticket was punched.” The man at the ticket booth had to show an example with Hat Lady, wrapping an armband around her wrist. “They are heavily water-resistant, so if you get wet for long periods of time they won’t easily break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, that’s actually really convenient. Do they come in other materials?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Snatcher asked, inspecting the armband. He could potentially use a softer version of the material to make new bodies for the Subconites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve heard of them coming in polyester. That’s pretty expensive though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fair enough, it looks like it takes a lot of effort to make anything that you can wear water-resistant.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Snatcher stuck out his arm to the worker in the ticket booth, seeing his own armband be wrapped around his wrist. He noticed that the worker looked confused at the fact that he only had two fingers per hand, but didn’t ask about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came the Subconites and the Dwellers. The Subconites had to lift their arms up as high as possible so that smaller armbands could be wrapped around their wrists. The Dwellers were much harder in this situation. Their bodies thin out so they didn’t have a way to wrap an armband around themselves. The worker told them that it was fine, they are the only two noodly ghosts with masks on in the whole event, they’ll be easy to recognize. Instead the armbands were given to Hat Lady, which she put in a fanny pack that she had with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that they were able to pass through the ticket booths, and were able to finally enjoy the event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Alright, remember to always be in at least groups of two.</span></em><span>” Snatcher said as he talked to the Subconites and the Dwellers. He wanted to make sure that this went well, no one could blame him to be paranoid of making sure that these four remembered the conditions. “</span><em><span>Remember, don’t scare anyone, don’t phase through anything, and if someone tries to get on your nerves know that it’s on purpose they </span></em><b><em>want</em></b><em><span> to rile you up.</span></em> <em><span>Be the better person and walk away. Try to find Hat Lady, me, or others from the group.</span></em><span>”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it Boss!” The two Subconites saluted, while the Dwellers nodded. And with that, the Subconites took off first. The Dwellers stuck around close to Hat Lady and Snatcher but eventually joined a group of kids that had some masks on too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher admittedly didn’t know what to do at first. It had been decades upon decades that he didn’t have to worry about much. Vanessa was gone, he no longer had to be confined to the forest and use his fire magic to keep the forest safe. Now, with these diplomatic relations going on he will have to worry less about his traps going off so much. What can he do with all that new free time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you want to see first? It’s been your first festival since forever so you can choose what we do first.” Hat Lady continued to walk down the shutdown road, looking at all the different booths that had been set up. She stopped after a while so that Snatcher didn’t feel pressured to answer right away. She took this chance to lean up against the wall of a building and check her fanny pack again to make sure the Dweller’s armbands are still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who's to say I was going to stick around with you? For all I know this could just be another way for you to tease me somehow.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Snatcher tried to sound sure of himself of this. She may tease him about the culture shock or make fun of him to the town’s folk, it’s possible! But Hat Lady was staring him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out with it you doofus. Scared of being seen with me?” Hat Lady pretended to look hurt by her own accusation, dramatically putting a hand on her head. “You crush me, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I wasn’t embarrassed being around you back when you were still a kid, I highly doubt that will change now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Snatcher leaned against the wall too, nervously tapping his fingers on his arms. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just that the Subconites went off to do their own thing and so did the Dwellers. It’s just the two of us right now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very observant Snatcher.” Hat Lady chuckled, earning a soft bop to the head by Snatcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My god it shows why you’ve never responded to your parents about their letter.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because you’re dense about why I’m nervous. Let me say it clearly to you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Snatcher still spoke softly, he didn’t want anyone to overhear him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It. Looks. Like. A. Date. Festivals have always been places where families and couples go.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> finally got a reaction from Hat Lady. Her eyes went wide with realization and turned her head away, using her hat to cover her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? I guess she can be embarrassed after all.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Snatcher knew he still needed to answer Hat Lady’s original question. As fun as it was to finally get back at her somehow, he didn’t want to spend the day leaning against a building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I used to be amazing at those festival games, even if they were always rigged.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady was happy for the change of topic. It let her finally put her hat back on, but the blush on her face remained. Snatcher pretended to not notice, but he personally noted that she looked...cute when blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I see a booth with games down the road.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two went over to the booth that Hat Lady had seen. Still, so many people had their eyes intently on Snatcher. Were they hoping that he wouldn’t come to their booth? These are private businesses, they could potentially refuse to service him anything if they feel that a ghost is too much. Snatcher’s nerves were just way too on the edge, he was thankful that only Hat Lady and the forest residents could really tell what he was thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady stopped at the first game booth she found, which was more of an extravagant set-up. Balloons of a variety of colors, and some darts. She went into her fanny pack and experimentally took out a dollar bill from the Nyakuza Metro and a green pon, handing it to the person running the booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which currency is usable here?.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both can be used here, but green pons are more commonplace. We usually have a conversion rate on a sign since some Metro Cats tend to have no green pons.” The man pointed to his own sign, showing that one game was 10 green pons, but one dollar from the Metro allowed for four games. Really? That much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you gonna play?” The man asked, looking at both Hat Lady and Snatcher intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady shrugged, looking up at Snatcher. “Wanna give this game a try?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, it looks simple enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a sudden cheer came from the man, followed by some sneers from the neighboring booths. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What in the world?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! We were all taking bets to see what would be the first both you would go to. After the announcement Mayor Lionel gave, we were all wondering what you’d do first.” The man smugly accepted green pons from the neighboring booths, easily pocketing himself over a hundred. Hat Lady was originally going to hand the man a dollar from the metro, having taken one out of her fanny pack, but instead handed the man 20 green pons, buying a round of the game for herself and for Snatcher. Snatcher noticed that the man eyed the metro dollar for a moment but said nothing about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so simple rules. You just need to pop the balloons, but the value isn’t the color of the balloon, but the number behind the popped balloon. It’s 1, 3, and 5. Prizes vary on a 5 point tier, a 10 point tier, and a 15 point tier. I shuffle the boards after every round so people can’t play over and over to memorize my pattern.” The man finished his explanation, handing three darts each to Hat Lady and Snatcher. “You only get three shots, so who goes first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Snatcher you said you wanted to try a game booth, so you should go first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, I go on ahead then.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Moment Snatcher readied himself, in rapid succession three pops could be heard. The man looked surprised, he swore not even a few seconds had passed. Snatcher looked at the numbers behind the balloons he popped. 3, 1, and 1. He sighed in relief, he just barely qualified for the lowest tier of prizes. The man gestured to the bottom row of prizes, which were all small plushies. His assistant was currently taking down the boards, shuffling them around and re-blowing balloons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just choose one of the prizes.” The man told Snatcher. He looked them over, and noticed one that looked like a little black cat. A bit cliche, but he liked it. Snatcher pointed to the black cat and the man picked it up from the cubby to hand to him. The assistant gave the all clear for the next round, so the man gave way for Hat Lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright little missy, it’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady readied herself. She wasn’t as fast as Snatcher when it came to popping the balloons, but she still hit all three shots. 5, 1, and 3. Hat Lady groaned, just one point away from the next tier! But she didn’t complain about it, she still got to snag herself a prize after all. She chose a tiny purple snake toy, comedicaly holding it up to Snatcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look! I found you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh ha ha, very funny.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Snatcher responded in the most sarcastic tone he could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hat Lady went on to walk down the road, the man behind the booth gestured to Snatcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, I’d be careful around that girl.” His voice was still light hearted, but it was still a warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That dollar bill she pulled out, that’s a Metro dollar. Only Metro cats and merchants have access to that kinda money. Only other way to get that would to be under the Empress, the crime lord of the Metro, or to steal from those who have them.” Snatcher looked at him surprised, turning around to look at Hat Lady who was currently looking at a booth with hand crafted goods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I find it rather hard to believe. She may be a lot of things, annoying mainly, but I find it hard to imagine her under some crime lord.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows she may have just gotten the money from a friend. But that’s still dangerous money she’s got there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher gave a nod to acknowledge the man of his warning, before going off to rejoin Hat Lady. He admittedly never knew what Hat Lady had ever done outside of his forest and that arctic cruise, but surely being involved with a crime syndicate wasn’t one of them right? Well, if it was, that was going to be another bag of surprises.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mad Cat at the Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to write Hat Lady getting into a fist fight sorry guys-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of the day had...surprisingly gone very well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher and Hat Lady had bumped into the Dwellers twice. The first time, they were all desperately trying to help one child win a toy she wanted by purposely throwing games they participated in. The second time, they were with another group of children all trying to find the prettiest seashells by the water. Snatcher, not surprised, found the Subconites at a beach-side bar. The coattails Subconite had made instant friends with some of the older folk, all of them complaining together about how today’s youth has no respect. The starry Subconite was playing darts the whole time, but kept missing every shot poorly. Eventually he saw the two leave the bar to go do something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher and Hat Lady were in the middle of taking a break from all the walking, just for Hat Lady’s sake. They were seated on a bench that was set up on the beach, with Hat Lady sipping through a straw her bottle of water. With them were bags with goodies that they had to buy to bring back as many souvenirs as they could. As Hat Lady promised a certain Dweller, she had bought a small loaf of sweet bread that was in one of the bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see the others are enjoying themselves. I was so scared that things were going to go wrong, but I’m happy that all my worries were for nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to have to agree there. I was so paranoid back at the booths that I thought everyone’s stares were hostile, not out of curiosity because of a bet they all made.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess that's what we both get for always having to be on our toes." She idly remarked, looking over the sunset. "Whether on this planet or mine, I never get the chance to properly relax. Even on that cruise line years ago I was working, it just feels, how do I put this…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It feels off to have a whole day to yourself rather than trying to find time for yourself in the day.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Snatcher was becoming familiar with that feeling more and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. It was always paperwork back at the Academy. As fulfilling as the job is to me, sometimes I wish I could have just been a planet researcher instead. It would have given me more time to be here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh right...she's not going to be here forever. It had only been a little over a month so far, but time felt like it had gone by so fast. Snatcher had begun to nervously tap his fingers against his arm again. He didn't want her leave, no one in the forest wanted her to. Whether then or now, she always found a way to fit right in and act like she was meant to be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while. The sound of the waves crashing against each other. Seagulls in the distance calling out to each other. The warmth of the air and the sunset. With the ambient noise of people walking and talking, it was all so calming. Even if he was a being that could cast fire, he could feel the warming calm that was flowing through his body. Snatcher tensed for a moment, he felt something lean on him. He looked to his right to see that it was Hat Lady. It took every fiber of his being to not freak out at this fact. She looked so calm. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. Snatcher could only gulp. Hat Lady was such a pain in his side, knew all the annoying ways to show you how she was right. But, she's sympathetic even to her enemies. She cares about others so much that she works herself tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amelia</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Kid's eyes shot open. He was using her actual name?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He was chickening out. Snatcher you bumbling idiot! "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You'll stay in the forest during your stay here right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Smooth moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady sat up, giving him a nod. "I'll still visit others every once in a while, but I plan to stay in the forest mainly to bother you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's good...the others will be happy to know that. I'll- </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>They'll</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> be able to spend more time with you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Snatcher quickly tried to change his sentence, but he fumbled too much. Hat Lady realized this. She realized it hard. Her face was slowly crawling up to blush pink again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before anything else could happen, the two heard some yowls and cheers in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady looked back first, squinting to see what looked like a boxing ring to be propped on the sand. But in the crowd, cat ears and tails could be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? What's wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady stood up from the bench and walked over to the crowd. She gestured for Snatcher to come follow. It was just as she suspected. The ring was surrounded by a lot of cats from the Metro, and for good reason. The cats had to help some of the festival-goers drag out their injured friend from the ring. One of the cats had to do a double-take when he saw Hat Lady. He cautiously approached her, lowering his face mask to speak clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hat Kid, is that you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Hat Lady now, but yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wide eyed, the cat disappeared into the crowd to reach the other side of the boxing ring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was time for Snatcher to act surprised. Hat Lady had been gone for years and just by a glance a Metro cat recognized her? She had a reputation no doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What's with you and the Metro cats?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We go back from when I was first here on the planet. But one </span>
  <b>Mad Cat</b>
  <span> in particular always finds a way to be where I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her response was both an answer to Snatcher, and an obvious spotlight to herself for whoever was in the ring. When the cat Hat Lady spoke to before whispered to the hooded cat in the ring, Snatcher could see the cat's ears perk up immediately. That's usually not a good sign, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HAT LADY-CHAAAAAAAN!" The cat in the ring called out, removing his hoodie without hesitation. Snatcher could see that this cat at first looked like any regular Metro cat, but most telling was the eyepatch with a snake design on it. Something terrible happened there, you could barely see the scars of whatever occurred under the eyepatch itself. Snatcher was going to turn to Hat Lady but realized a little too late that she had climbed into the ring. One cat rushed to her side to give her some kumpur handwraps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, you're going to fight him?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He'd just follow me to the forest if I don't fight him now." Hat Lady didn't sound bothered at all by this. She thanked the cat for helping her wrap her hands, and took off her shirt and hat. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not want to get any good clothes dirty. Hat Lady was rather shameless over the fact that everyone could see her sports bra. A certain cat was a heavier priority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meowjima-no-niisama, how have you been?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, she's on a first name basis with this cat!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh it's been TERRIBLE Hat Lady-chan. The Metro has been devoid of any good fighters and I have yet to have a good fight today." Meowjima looked a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy about this. "I even had to trim my nails to increase the chances of someone wanting to challenge me! No one gave me the thrill you have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They...have fought before? Snatcher looked over to Hat Lady. Her focus was entirely on this Meowjima fellow. Guess a certain ghost had more questions for later now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to see that your fighting spirit is still what it used to be. Don't let me see that you've grown soft Hat Lady-chan!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second one of the cats rang the bell, Meowjima and Hat Lady lunged for each other. The crowd was automatically loud and cheering at the spectacle. Meowjima and Hat Lady were trading blows and kicks, each jab connected and you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it connected. For a few brief seconds Meowjima would gain the upper paw and get a few solid pummels, only for a few seconds later for Hat Lady to corner Meowjima and wail on him before she had to step back to avoid any counter attack. They locked eyes for a moment before charging at each other again, their fists meeting knuckle to knuckle. If it weren't for the handwraps, that exchange would have hurt badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meowjima had a smile plastered on his face the whole time. He was finally enjoying himself. "I can't remember the last time an attack </span>
  <em>
    <span>stung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thank you Hat Lady-chan!" He was going to go for a close up scratch, but Hat Lady dodged it by a hair's breadth. He made a 'tsk' sound but the fight continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruises were starting to show on both parties. Meowjima's one good eye was starting to close from the blows near it. While his fur was all black and could hide most injuries, anyone could see that it was only adrenaline pushing him forward. The same could be said about Hat Lady though. With her pale skin, bruising from where she was punched were more obvious. To the untrained eye it made the fight look one-sided against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two exchanged a final blow, each jabbing the other person’s cheek. Neither faltered. As if in sync, both reared their heads back before they headbutted each other hard. The crowd grew silent in anticipation, they could see both fighters shaking. Hat Lady fell to one knee, but Meowjima slunk onto the floor. The second his body hit the floor of the ring the cat at the bell began counting. The numbers slowly rose, until finally the cat reached eight. Meowjima refused to stand, lifting his arms and making an 'X' with them. Nodding, the referee cat took this as a defeat and rang the bell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd erupted into an applause. Snatcher looked back. When did so many people show up to watch? He saw the cats help take both Hat Lady and Meowjima out of the ring. A janitor cat sweeping the ring indicated that fights were over, allowing for the crowd to disperse. This gave Snatcher the opportunity to finally rush over to where Hat Lady was. She and Meowjima were seated on chairs and were being attended to by two cats with first aid kits. With a brief check to their eyes via flashlight, the two cats got to work in patching up wounds. Snatcher knew if he could pale he would have by now. He saw a cat feed Hat Lady some water, and in turn spat out </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What were you thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady went to look up to face Snatcher but the cat attending her had stopped her, mentioning something about not looking around for right now. "I got a lot to explain huh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's the understatement of the millennium.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, this is Meowjima." The cat in question waved a paw lazily since he was also getting treated. "I met him at the Nyakuza Metro back when I was still looking for timepieces. He suddenly challenged me and I won. Since then he promised that he would test to see my fighting spirit whenever he can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And test I did." Meowjima's voice sounded strained for a moment but he corrected himself. "She's a tough cat. Anyone who works under the Empress formerly or currently always is. I see no big deal in two strong opponents duking it out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's that name again. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who IS the Empress?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's the crime lord of the Nyakuza Metro. Her influence in the Metro is </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was only able to get my timepieces by working under her, and then stealing the timepieces back. Meowjima would constantly fight me to train me to stand up for myself and it helped during the escape."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I forgot all about that!" Meowjima gave out a hearty laugh. "How mad the Empress was! In all her years ruling the Metro with an iron claw, a child was able to both steal from her </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> get away with it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A child defying expectations. Gee how familiar does that sound to a certain noodle ghost. Snatcher at least could give himself a sigh of relief. She was part of the Nyakuza to get timepieces back. Looking back on it, that was the most obvious answer, but you never know. The small sliver of distrust was still there even if subconsciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the dust settled the atmosphere had relaxed again. The two cats finished patching Hat Lady and Meowjima up, leaving them with some bottled water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I knew you liked the color purple but come on Hat Lady-chan, that ghost is nothing but purple." Meowjima snickered. He looked a little disappointed to see that Hat Lady hadn’t heard his remark, but he saw that Snatcher did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not a couple.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Snatcher bluntly stated to the cat, who dismissed the response with a light sweep of his paw. He took advantage of the fact that Hat Lady was being given her shirt and hat by the other cats to whisper to Snatcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I may have one eye, but I've seen your gleam before. When everything has always been terrible, you can't believe when you've gotten something good in your life." Meowjima pointed to Hat Lady. "You better treat her well, she's like the little sister I always wanted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meowjima stood up, whistling to the other cats. They were heading home. Before leaving, Meowjima threw over to Hat Lady a fat wad of the Nyakuza dollars. "It was the reward for the fight. Beat me, get a thousand Nyakuza dollars. The Empress still has a bounty on you by the way, so visiting the Metro isn't advised. " he said, waving a paw goodbye. "Always remember, power over money Hat Lady-chan. You still make people make way for you when you walk down the streets, I'm sure of that. Be good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady stood up so the cats could get the last chair with them and they began dismantling the ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You have insane luck, or bad luck, to always find people that want to fight you or abuse your want for timepieces huh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you're one of those people and things turned out amazing, so no worries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the two went off to find the Subconites and the Dwellers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. After the Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for forgetting to upload this chapter! ;o;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took a LOT of explaining to the Subconites and the Dwellers that Hat Lady wasn't beat up by a mob. Hat Lady had to give an abbreviated explanation about who Meowjima was and why she so readily fought him, hoping it was enough to make the other four worry a little less. It worked, partially. The Subconites accepted it considering that Snatcher would also fight Hat Lady when she was younger. But the Dwellers? Those two were a sobbing mess, asking any passerby for a bandage even though Hat Lady was already treated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay you two. A few days of rest and I'll be fine, alright? I'm just more concerned about Elizabeth and how she'll react." Hat Lady pet the two Dwellers. "If you two are this torn up about it, I know I won't be able to talk her out of crying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coattails Subconite snapped his finger in realization. "A lullaby would always help Elizabeth calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher noticed Hat Lady recoiling at that thought. "Oh. Um, I'd rather not. I really don't like singing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh come now, your voice can't be that bad- what? That was a compliment!" The starry Subconite rubbed his arm after the coattails Subconite elbowed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of six walked back together to Hat Lady's ship. There, the Subconites and the Dwellers were ready to split from Hat Lady and go home. Snatcher was going to join them, but the coattails Subconite stopped him, pointing at the ship. "You know how Elizabeth is going to be. Hat Lady is going to need your help cheering her up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady had climbed onto her ship and was going to close the hatch door, but saw Snatcher stay behind. She left it open for him, and as usual he closed the hatch door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know how to stop Elizabeth from crying for hours on end. Figured you'd need help.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's true. I doubt I'm going to be able to handle her on my own."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two could hear humming from the bedroom. The little Dweller must have been entertaining herself there the whole time. Snatcher went in first, purposely to use his size to hide Hat Lady from view. The little Dweller perked up for a moment, floating close to Snatcher. She stopped a few feet away, but curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, we all came home from the Summer Festival. Please, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>please</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> do not freak out too hard seeing Hat Lady alright? There was no foul play.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little Dweller made a confused head tilt. The end of her tail twitched with worry at the explanation Snatcher gave her. She watched Snatcher make way, gasping at the sight of Hat Lady and her bruises. The little Dweller sped over to face Hat Lady. Whimpers and whines could be heard with how worried she was, inspecting every inch of Hat Lady's exposed injuries. And finally, she broke out into a loud wail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady picked her up to try and comfort her. The little Dweller clung onto her, but she was still crying hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do we do Snatcher?" Hat Lady had to call out between the wails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep her held, for one. Do you have any books on old lullabies or nursery rhymes by chance? She's young enough for those to still work.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady nodded. "It's up in the attic. You'll find some bookcases there, it's on a bookcase to the left of the room. The cover should have a drawing of a crescent moon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attic? That was above the bedroom if he remembered the layout of the ship. He phased through the ceiling and after a few seconds found himself up in the attic of the ship. The attic more or less looked like how he remembered it, only there were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of bookcases now and...was that a piano? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh forget the book! If there's a piano here that's even better.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He phased himself back down, poking his head out from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That piano up there, can you play it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why it's there Captain Obvious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bring her up here then. Reading to her helps but she loves music.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatcher waited in the attic patiently. After a while, Hat Lady had finally appeared on the floating platform that took her up into the attic. She cautiously stepped off of the platform, with the little Dweller still crying. The sight of the piano did catch her eyes, curiously looking over to it's direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...p-piano?" She got a nod from Hat Lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady seated herself at the piano bench after she opened the lid to the piano itself. She did a quick test to make sure all of the piano keys were still in tune, going one key at a time. She was pleased enough with the sounds. Looking through some of the music sheet books she had already on the rack, she stopped on a page. Snatcher couldn't understand the language, probably her home planet's language, but there was an image of some balloons next to the title. The little Dweller stayed off to the side with Snatcher, still sniffling but trying her best to remain quiet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hat Lady began to play, it startled the little Dweller over how upbeat the song was right away. She looked over to Snatcher, giddy over the fact that Hat Lady was playing a song. Snatcher cracked a nervous smile to the little Dweller, but otherwise paid more attention to the song. The sudden high start was eventually met with an equal low, a few lonely keys playing to break the silence in the air. The little Dweller was completely silent. She stared intently. The low of the song slowly picked up again to another high, even if not as bombastic as the first. The attic still reverberated with the upbeat tune, and the little Dweller didn't even notice that she was now swaying to the music. The end of the song was nearing, Snatcher noticed. The upbeat sections were getting softer, and the lows were lasting longer. Finally, the slowest rendition of the upbeat section was being played. A reminder that while the song was fun, it had to come to an end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At its final key, Hat Lady pulled her hands back and looked over to the little Dweller. She was no longer crying, but instead zoomed herself over to Hat Lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was really good!" She practically yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't know you picked up both reading and music playing. Are you already getting to your bored point in life?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not that. It's just hard to pick up any other hobby that won't interfere with work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to why I have such a large selection of books.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three made their way back down from the attic. The little Dweller was still looking over Hat Lady's bruises, but a reassuring pat on her mask by Hat Lady helped her stop her tears. She told the little Dweller to wait for her in the bedroom, since she still had to wash herself after being outside all day. The little Dweller nodded and obediently went over to the bedroom to wait. Hat Lady waited until the little Dweller was gone before talking softly to Snatcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What exactly is Elizabeth's story?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"</span><em><span>She was an orphan in the village. Her folks stayed out too long during a harsh winter night. By the time we managed to find them both of her parents were dead, but they kept her alive by using themselves as cover.</span></em><span>" Snatcher remembered it all too well. When a suspected blizzard had hit the village, they were doing a headcount of everyone to make sure everything was where it should be, but it wasn't. He remembered being part of the search to find them, he remembered being the one to find their bodies first. "</span><em><span>It's a bit in turn why she was always so attached to me. She knew that I was the first one to find her, everyone told her that. Even after we all became ghosts she would follow me like a lost puppy.</span></em> <em><span>But it was obvious why she was doing that.</span></em><span>"</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady could already sense what the answer was, but she still wanted to make sure. "Why, what was it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>She was lonely. And she still is. She lost her parents at such a young age. As nice as the whole village was to her, when you're that young you want some attention to yourself. She wanted attention from her savior.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knowing Vanessa, that was probably a disaster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hit the nail right on the head. Vanessa hated Elizabeth. Because of how attached she was to me Vanessa was convinced that she was some illegitimate child.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Snatcher followed Hat Lady down to the laundry room. A newly installed washroom was a door away from the laundry room, evident by the open door showing a shower inside. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, looking back on it I don’t understand why I would excuse all the bad things Vanessa would say and do.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hat Lady shrugged, entering the washroom and closing the door. She was still able to hear Snatcher though. “Clinging onto a sliver of hope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>For what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shower was turned on now, so Hat Lady had to talk loudly. “Clinging onto the hope that she would eventually turn back into the woman you fell in love with.” Straight to the jugular, this woman. “Remember, I read her diary back when you had me go into her manor. I read about the things she’d do to you. Whatever you guys had was gone by that point-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But I wanted to desperately believe that it wasn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He finished the sentence for her. Snatcher rubbed his temples, sitting himself on a laundry basket that was upside-down. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus you are not kind whatsoever when it comes to saying the truth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know you can handle that truth. You spent generations having to come to terms with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t handle the truth that how I protected the forest needed to change though. It nearly cost us our friendship- I can hear you cooing shut up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hat Lady laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was my fault to an extent really. I thought it to be the logical solution to a worsening problem. But I’m not you, so I should have worded it better.” Snatcher shook his head even though Hat Lady couldn’t see him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s still my fault for not accepting change. Change is scary when it’s something that you don’t want to happen.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the shower stopped, but Hat Lady was dead silent for a long while. “Um, Snatcher?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you see a stack of towels in a cubby to the right of the door?” Snatcher looked to the right. He could see a series of cubbies, but only one had some dry towels. The rest were laundry detergents. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah I see it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you pass me one? I forgot to take one with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woman I swear you do this on purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to you! It didn’t cross my mind!” Snatcher could hear a comically loud ‘hmm’ from Hat Lady. “Unless you’re expecting me to walk out to get the towel myself-” “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I GET IT I GET IT LET ME GET YOUR TOWEL.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Snatcher yelled out, going over to the cubby. He got one of the larger towels and held it close to the door. Just in case, he turned his head away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, the towel is in front of the door.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He heard the washroom door open. The towel was quickly gone from his grap, so Snatch retracted his hand back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Hat Lady stepped out with the towel wrapped around her body. Snatcher quickly looked away, covering his eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Warn me next time!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” “I’m not naked it’s fine.” “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are literally a towel away from being naked.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hat Lady rolled her eyes but she smiled. Guess even as a ghost he still worries about that. She was looking through her clean laundry basket to look for some pajamas. She took out some generic white pajamas, that were long-sleeved with pants. Grabbing proper underwear she went back inside the washroom to change. This was a lot faster. She was out of the washroom again, this time with the towel folded in her arms and her pajamas worn. Tossing the towel in the dryer, she went back up to the ship’s main hub and Snatcher followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Been meaning to ask.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How come you don’t like to sing? Are you bad at it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Far from it, whenever I would have to practice my professors would tell me how nice my voice sounded. But it's more of a cultural thing. I'll try to find a book that explains it better than my forgetful self.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s true, a book would be easier to understand</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Snatcher saw Hat Lady yawn. He took that as his cue to go home already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I’ll leave you be for now. You said you needed to rest to recover from that fight so I better not see you climbing any trees in the forest anytime soon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No promises.” Hat Lady smiled. She gave Snatcher a quick hug goodbye before heading off back to the bedroom to sleep. Snatcher noticed the lights in the ship slowly shutting down, so he phased out of the ship to head back to the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at his tree hollow, he saw that the coattails Subconite was sweeping leaves out of the tree. Snatcher had sat on his chair and gave an exaggerated groan, a signal the coattails Subconite took as Snatcher wanting to complain about something. “What is it this time Boss? Was Elizabeth hard to calm down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t even have to do anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The coattails Subconite stopped mid-sweep. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hat Lady really is something. Turns out she took to learning to play the piano, and used some sheet music from her home planet to play a song for Elizabeth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s a duet I’d love to see if you ever decide to pick up the violin again.” He hummed to himself. It was an innocent little wish, Snatcher wouldn’t get bothered by it, but he doubted that he’d ever pick up the violin anytime soon. “But what did you want to complain about then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hat Lady, who else?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The coattails Subconite snorted. Oh boy, here we go. “What did she do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this time</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boss?” He humored Snatcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is with her being so shameless? Without hesitation walking around with only a towel and nothing else!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The coattails Subconite only shrugged. "It's been a few generations, Boss. Perhaps it's known now that you can simply do that if you know the other person won't yank the towel off?" Snatcher rolled his eyes at the thought. That's some pretty misplaced trust. But wouldn't that mean that Hat Lady trusted him enough to do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep in his thought of overanalyzing the situation, the only noise around was the crunchy leaves that the coattails Subconite was sweeping away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Slow and Steady Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm alive ya'll! Sorry for being dead silent on ao3 for such a long time ;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is there any more sweet bread?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry dear, you ate the last of it last night. Someone was <em> really </em> happy to have sweet bread again."</p><p> </p><p>Four days had passed since the Summer Festival. As promised, Hat Lady stayed in the ship to recover her injuries from her 'friendly' spar with Meowjima. Most of the bruising had begun to fade by a considerable amount, so Hat Lady knew she only needed an extra two days or so to be free of all her minor bruises. During this time, she and the little Dweller had begun to really bond a considerable amount. Hat Lady couldn't be seen anywhere on the ship without the little Dweller behind her.</p><p> </p><p>The little Dweller turned out to be company that Hat Lady didn't know that she needed until now. The little Dweller was always eager to help out in chores and listen to Hat Lady practice the piano, but she most of all showed Hat Lady the joys of having a little kid running around the ship again. Having grown up, Hat Lady had forgotten some of the childish joy and wonder she once had. But the little Dweller helped her find it once more. They'd draw silly pictures together, make games out of mundane activities, or sometimes do outright dumb stunts knowing that something could break as a result. Sometimes the stunts did go wrong, but all Hat Lady would do is clean up the mess and try again.</p><p> </p><p>When Snatcher had come to visit one day, he found himself witness to Hat Lady and the little Dweller in the middle of drawing. The little Dweller was drawing herself and Hat Lady, while Hat Lady was drawing a new design for a dress. When he tried to actually look at the design however, Hat Lady folded the paper to hide what she was doing. The little Dweller at least was more than happy to share her drawing with Snatcher, holding it up for him to see.</p><p> </p><p>She expectantly held up the picture, her tiny body shaking with anticipation. It was a picture of her and Hat Lady, the two holding hands. Or rather, hand and tail. The little Dweller even attempted to draw the ship on the picture but the only thing that could be distinguished was Rumbi, everything else was a mess of colors.</p><p> </p><p>"...hm?" Was all she asked of Snatcher.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> It's a good drawing, I can tell you worked hard on it </em> ." Snatcher gave the little Dweller a small pat on her mask. She was absolutely <em> beaming </em>, floating over to the bedroom to go hang it up on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Seems she's been keeping you busy again today. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind it. It's nice that she wants to do so much with me."</p><p> </p><p>Hat Lady stood up and made a quick pat down of her clothes before walking off over to the platform that took her to her attic. Snatcher followed closely behind, a nonverbal agreement that he was there to get something from her apparently. Up at the attic, Hat Lady went to one of the bookshelves and took out a decently sized book from it, handing it to Snatcher. In turn he passed her a book of his own, and the switch was complete.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Snatcher, hopefully I'll get to actually finish the rest of the first law book now."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Anytime. And thank you for actually finding a book on your race. </em> " Snatcher looked at the text of the book's cover. " <em> Abeonian? Never heard of it. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"There's a lot more to this existence than just Earth. There are <em> many </em> alien races out there."</p><p> </p><p>Hat Lady placed the law book on a nearby counter and went back down from the attic with Snatcher in tow. To their surprise, from the large glass pane the two of them could see two figures standing cautiously at the old archway that leads into the forest. Getting a closer look, Snatcher could see that it was two children, the two looking as if they were trying to peer into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> What in the world? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Are they trying to enter the forest?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Looks like it. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>Hat Lady opened the hatch door to her ship, making a loud whistle in hopes that the kids would notice her. And it worked! The pair jumped to hear a whistle, but looked over to see Hat Lady waving from the inside of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there! Shouldn't you two be walking around with a parent?"</p><p> </p><p>"We wanted to ask Benny and Andrew if they wanted to play again!" One of the little kids spoke, holding up a baseball.</p><p> </p><p>Hat Lady looked confused for a moment, looking over to Snatcher. "Benny and Andrew?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Those are the two Dwellers we brought to the Summer Festival. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>OH!</p><p> </p><p>"Can they come out to play?" The other, younger boy asked. </p><p> </p><p>Hat Lady looked back up to Snatcher, who for once looked unsure. He caught Hat Lady staring, and let out a sigh. "<em> I don't know. It's all new still. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm…" A-ha! "Perhaps we can walk the two Dwellers over to where the kids want to take them? That way we know where they are and what they are doing."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> ...that's a possibility. </em> " Snatcher murmured hopefully. He spoke up louder so the two kids could hear him. " <em> I'll go talk to them and see if they want to come out to play. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>With Snatcher having disappeared, the two boys ran up to Hat Lady's ship to go check it out. "Woah, do you actually live in there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yup! It's my ship and my home."</p><p> </p><p>"Ship? But it looks like it can sink in water though!"</p><p> </p><p>Hat Lady shook her head, pointing up to the sky. "<em> Spaceship </em>. I take it into space." The two boys looked at her with such awe at the mention of her ship being meant for space travels. "Wooaaaah, can we go to space?"</p><p> </p><p>To their disappointment, Hat Lady shook her head. "I don't know if you humans can tolerate the way this ship takes off, I'd rather not risk it." The boys at first looked bummed out at the refusal, but their disappointment turned onto confusion. "Wait, you humans?"</p><p> </p><p>The boys never got an answer from Hat Lady. Right as she opened her mouth, Snatcher came back with the light orange Dweller and the white and blue Dweller. The boys happily ran over to the two Dwellers in an instant, excitedly talking over to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Benny! Andrew!" The boys called out. "You wanna come play ball with us?" Almost immediately the two Dwellers nodded, eager to play. But right as they were about to run off Snatcher spoke up. "<em> Before you all go off, we want to see where exactly you four will be at. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine Mister. We're going to play in the fields behind my mom's house."</p><p> </p><p>The boys led the way, with the Dwellers in tow. Snatcher soon followed behind, as did Hat Lady. From the ship, the little Dweller looked on. She didn't want to separate herself from Hat Lady but...she was walking away from the ship. The little Dweller whined, closing the hatch door to the ship and chasing after Hat Lady. Hat Lady carried the little Dweller in her arms, allowing for her to hide her face in Hat Lady's arms.</p><p> </p><p>The boys didn't live in the more metropolitan looking parts of town. As they continued to walk their surroundings changed from large buildings to the suburbs. The suburbs then changed to individual houses surrounded by many trees and grassland. This area was familiar to the Snatcher. During his patrols at the farthest edges of the Subcon forest, he could see this approximate area.</p><p> </p><p>One of the boys pointed to a house that only had two trees beside it, the rest being the grassy fields. "That's where I live." The other boy pointed to a house a few meters away, one that had a decently sized stable and fenced in area, and a man who was currently tinkering with a car at the front. "And I live there. My dad's always trying to fix that old car of his."</p><p> </p><p>"*Hmph, may as well just use a horse in the meantime.*"</p><p> </p><p>"But Great Benjamin's too old to be used for riding, and Juniper's only a yearling." The boy must have been talking about horses his family owned. Snatcher shrugged, it wasn't his problem.</p><p> </p><p>From the first house a woman stepped out, looking rather alarmed at all the ghosts in front of her house. "Um, Baxter who are these people?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey mom!" The first boy, Baxter, ran over to greet his mom. "Dan and I found where Benny and Andrew live, but the big ghost and the lady with the hat insisted they know where we'd be playing if we wanted Benny and Andrew to come play."</p><p> </p><p>"That's fair. I do the same with you whenever you go to play somewhere new, but tell me next time you try to invite friends over." Baxter nodded before running into the house to go fetch something. Baxter's mother walked over to the ghostly group, extending her hand out for a handshake. Hat Lady went first to shake her hand, followed by Snatcher, then the two Dwellers. The little Dweller hid behind Hat Lady to see someone trying to shake hands with her. Thankfully the woman did not mind the little Dweller's shyness.</p><p> </p><p>"The boys always play in the fields behind the house. I didn't know they made any new friends at the Summer Festival, usually they always play with the same group of kids." Baxter came back with his own mask, having a second one that most likely belonged to the other boy, Dan. "Ta-da!" He proudly proclaimed, putting on his mask. Dan grabbed his mask and put it on too.</p><p> </p><p>"*How often do you use the masks?*"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh out here everyone has their own masks! Kids and teenagers use them the most, but adults wear them too. We like to use masks whenever we can."</p><p> </p><p>It certainly made the Dwellers more comfortable, seeing masks with designs similar to theirs. Having seen everyone and seeing the general area, Snatcher finally gave a nod to the boys. "<em> Alright, Benny and Andrew can go play </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH!" All four boys cheered out, running and floating out to the fields to go play.</p><p> </p><p>Hat Lady looked up to Snatcher. "See? Now we know where their friends are, so it'll be easier to pick them up." She turned back to Baxter's mother. "When would you like us to pick them up?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Before the sun starts setting too much preferably." The mother responded in return. "And what about the littlest one is she here to play too?" She pointed out to the little Dweller, who was shaking her head and staying behind Hat Lady.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh she's not here to play, she likes to follow me around."</p><p> </p><p>"The more the merrier, little one. If you want to join the others you're more than free to."</p><p> </p><p>For a moment it looked  as if the little Dweller was going to refuse, but the sounds of the four boys laughing caught her attention. She stared longingly at the four, her indecision clear in her body language. Hat Lady noticed this right away, giving the little Dweller a nudge forward. “Go over to them, you’ll be missing out on the games they’re playing if you just stay home with me.”<br/><br/>The little Dweller looked up at Hat Lady then over to the group of four boys, who realized that they were being watched. The two Dwellers waved to the little Dweller, encouraging her to come over. With a tentative 'step' forward, the little Dweller floated over to the boys. Baxter threw an underhand ball to the little Dweller, who panicked for a moment before catching it with her tail. She looked up surprised, making a weird noise of joy over the fact that she caught the ball. In no time all five of the kids were now tossing the ball back and forth amongst each other, even testing how far they can throw the ball.</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher and Hat Lady took this opportunity to now head back to the forest. While simply teleporting back would have been the convenient, preferable way, it had been a while since either one last had a walk with nothing urgent to take care of. The rural parts of the Subcon town were very relaxing to walk through. With almost no modern structure in sight outside of a few houses it was calming to merely take in the sights of the late morning environment.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to say I'm really surprised."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Oh? </em> " Snatcher had looked over to Hat Lady. In his hand was the book that Hat Lady had given him. " <em> What's surprising you? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know that our test run at the Summer Festival would already bloom some friendships so soon. It's great to see that the two Dwellers did make some friends."</p><p> </p><p>“<em> That’s true. I didn’t expect for anyone to want to spend time with the residents in the forest, but I figured it would have been the children. </em> ” Snatcher’s face comically fell in expression. “ <em> That and supernatural enthusiasts. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Hat Lady snorted at this. She didn’t think that the supernatural enthusiasts were that annoying since they were still too scared to visit the forest but she knew Snatcher found practically anything annoying. </p><p> </p><p>=============</p><p> </p><p>The walk continued on in a blissful silence until the ship was in their sights. With the beginning of the day only truly in full swing now, Hat Lady was about to retire to her room for now only to see in surprise that Snatcher had followed her inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you wanted to come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I started reading that book you gave me on your species on the way back. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Hat Lady sat on her command chair, swiveling it around to face her ghostly friend. “What did you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking unsure as to how to say what he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Well, I didn't realize </em> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <em> was the reason why singing was such a personal thing for you. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Well….yeah." Hat Lady murmured. "Singing is such a deeply personal thing to Abeonians. I know one day I'm going to respond to someone's song but….."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> But? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>Hat Lady looked around as if expecting people to overhear her. She leaned forward and gave Snatcher a nasty glare and a wave of her finger. "This is staying between us two alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Verbal contract, deal. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I have been sung to before a few times by guys who were interested in me." Hat Lady sunk further into her chair. "But no one understands me when I tell them why I didn't care for their songs outside of the obvious of being scared to date."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Why? </em> " Snatcher had 'sat down' on the air. " <em> Too ugly or too punk? Or both? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>A sudden snort of laughter came out of Hat Lady. She had to compose herself but luckily she quickly did so. "Goodness no I'm not that mean!" With a deep breath she eventually calmed down enough to continue explaining. "I don't believe them when they sing to me. It feels like they're simply singing to me for the sake of singing."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> But they sing to you if interested in you no? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"On paper yes, but I feel like you need to have a connection with someone first before your song can truly reach them."</p><p> </p><p>That made sense. No point in responding to someone's song if you don't even know them as a person. But then…</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Why even do the singing then if you believe in knowing the person </em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher noticed Hat Lady get flustered by this question. Her face turned red but she still cleared her throat to answer. "It's still tradition. It's customary for couples to sing to each other to show that they are serious about the union. You don't sing to just <em> anyone. </em>" Her fingers nervously tapped away at her arms. "That's why I don't like the whole idea in general. I'm scared of the idea of singing to someone and being rejected. How would I even recover from that?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Hat Lady you're asking the wrong guy here for relationship advice. I had a crazy ex who killed everyone I have no standing. </em>" But then the thought just struck Snatcher's mind. Why would Hat Lady ask her that even if it was most likely rhetorical?</p><p> </p><p>A sly smile came onto Snatcher's face as he cooed to Hat Lady. "<em> Awww does someone have a crush is that why you're asking me for advice? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-" Hat Lady sat up with her whole face now red. "N-No! Snatcher I will <em> never </em> like someone like that soon!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Then why be so conscious about it now then? Waiting for some charming man in the town to notice you- </em> " Snatcher had dodged the hat being thrown to him. He laughed, grabbing the hat and wearing it onto his head. " <em> Mine now! </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey give that back!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Your fault for throwing it!" </em>Snatcher cackled, speeding off through one of the halls with Hat Lady in tow. The two sped through the many hallways of the ship. Every time Hat Lady was close to catching him Snatcher always somehow be just fast enough at the last second to avoid being grabbed. </p><p> </p><p>"You slippery noodle, get back here!" Hat Lady gave an extra burst of speed once she realized how close to catching Snatcher was. She threw herself forward to catch up to him, and sure enough she <em> would </em> have caught him but Snatcher's turn at the last second made her miss once more. It ended with Hat Lady making contact with the floor, unceremoniously skidding down before deciding that staying there in defeat was for the best.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hah, okay, okayI- I give up…." She spoke in between breaths, her chest heaving. "Just give the hat back when I wake up." Hat Lady murmured before her eyes closed to rest. She did not realize however how tired she was. Snatcher slowly watched Hat Lady get increasingly tired until well…..her soft snoring was all that could be heard.</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher rolled his eyes, picking up the now sleeping Hat Lady. How quick can she fall asleep, and why did she think the floor was a good spot to rest? Snatcher would just never know would he.</p><p> </p><p>Entering her bedroom, Snatcher dropped Hat Lady onto the bed, tucking her into her covers to let her rest. They still had to pick up the dwellers but that was many hours from now. Well, that was fine! Snatcher knew he could head off and….</p><p> </p><p>Well, what could he do? His traps are fewer and less deadly now, the Subconites are still making the new buildings around where the village used to be, what could <em> he </em> do that wasn't just reading another book at his home?</p><p> </p><p><em> 'I could always read here again just for old times sake.' </em> It was a harmless activity and he was always a quiet reader, he knew he wouldn't wake Hat Lady up.</p><p> </p><p>Poofing into existence once more the book about Abeonians, Snatcher opened to the page he left off on. Sitting on the floor he looked on to the page that mentioned singing.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Singing is not merely for courtship. When an Abeonian has a strong familial or platonic bond with another individual, she or he may sing to said individual. Huh. </em>" So songs were ways to emphasize any strong connection really.</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher made sure the Subconites would never hear of this fact. If not he was going to get song requests for as long as he could foresee!</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the time was Snatcher reading up more on Hat Lady's species, wondering more about his BFF and her people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>